A Granger In Time
by seraphielsong
Summary: Years after the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione Granger is just a shadow of the young, bright woman she used to be. When her daughter starts asking questions about the identity of her father Hermione is adamant to keep her safe from the truth. But, when the truth is set free how will her daughter handle it and what lengths is she willing to go to for her mother to be happy again?
1. Chapter 1: A Beautiful Lie

Amelia Granger stared down at the official invitation that was scrawled elegantly on the gold parchment, the black ink shouted at Amelia as she continued to read over and over again:

_Parents Annual Ball_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_May 23, 2013_

_Great Hall_

_A night for parents of fifth through seventh years to enjoy a night of festivities alongside faculty, staff and students. For each student one parent is to attend (preferably daughters bring their fathers and sons bring their mother's)._

_Both the parent attending and the student sign at the bottom of the parchment._

Amelia's hands wrinkled the edges of the parchment and she crinkled it up, tossing it to the other side of her bedroom. She fell back on her bed and stared out at the snowy streets of London. Amelia was having a difficult time enjoying her holiday break. She glanced over at her side table where her bowl once filled with leftovers from the previous night was half-eaten. She was a pretty girl, resembling her mother in an uncanny sort of way. Her hair was light brown, with hints of natural blonde; thick and slightly bushy pulled back into an unruly bun. She peered out her window, bored, her warm green eyes staring aimlessly at the street as though waiting for something exciting to happen; after a while when her hopes were given up she lay back down on her bed and fell asleep effortlessly.

Shortly after a figure emerged from the brightly lit, white streets outside; the snow was falling in heavy sheets and a woman appeared, ascending the steps of the apartment Amelia was fast asleep in. Downstairs, a young woman hustled inside, shaking the snow off her shoulders, running her gloved hands over her neatly tied brown hair. The woman glanced at herself in the hallway mirror and rubbed her face, tired from another late night at the Ministry. Everything always got hectic at the Ministry around the holidays and Hermione Granger's boss wasn't the easiest man to work for. Hermione was anything of the vibrant, young girl she once was. No, the world had been crueler to her than she deserved. She wandered into the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea and shuffling through the junk mail that was piled on the table.

She groaned, "I told her to throw all of this away… she never listens," the mother of one muttered under her breath.

When her tea was finally finished brewing, Hermione added her sugars and a slight touch of cream before ascending the stairs, her plump, grey feline bounding at her heels. Hermione slowly walked down the short hallway and knocked softly on one of the doors. She pushed it open and the cat sprang onto the bed, rubbing against her owner's daughter that was sound asleep. Hermione smiled tiredly and pulled the blankets so they covered Amelia completely. She rubbed her brown hair a few times and turned to leave when a glint of gold caught her curious eye. Hermione didn't like to be nosey when it came to Amelia but she blamed her tiredness for getting the better of her. She grabbed the gold parchment and gently pulled at its edges and smoothed it out on a nearby table. She read over it and before letting a sigh pass her lips did Amelia startle her.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione glanced at her daughter and held up the parchment, "Were you going to show me this?"

"Does it matter now?" Amelia asked, rubbing her eyes, "You've already read it."

The older witch sighed, hurt flashing across the heroine's face, "Amelia… I can still go with you, and if you don't want me to go, I'm sure Harry or Ron will love to accompany you."

Amelia scowled, "No! I'm not bringing you and I'm certainly not bringing Harry or Ron since they're not my father's!" She shrugged and muttered, "Or maybe one of them is… I don't know."

"Amelia!" Hermione snapped at her, "Stop it; we're not having this conversation!"

"Why not?" her fifteen year old daughter screamed. "I'm tired of not knowing who my father is. That isn't normal, mum! Kids know about their parents: dead or alive!"

Her mother set down the parchment and retrieved her tea that was still scolding hot, "Drop it, Amelia. Go back to bed, we'll discuss the ball in the morning-"

"There is no discussion about it! I'm not going and no one is going with me!"

Hermione scoffed, "What? Are you just going to skip the dance altogether? No daughter of mine is skipping any school function!"

Amelia crossed her arms, "Well, maybe I'm not your daughter, maybe I'm my father's daughter, but I wouldn't know that, now would I?"

Mother and daughter stared at one another for a long moment before Hermione finally said, "Amelia… please… I'm tired, I had a long shift today… we'll talk about this in the morning."

"You always say that, you always say we'll talk about it! You've been avoiding it since I was four, mum! Can't you just tell me who he is?" Amelia asked, practically pleading, "Was he a bad person? Is he not really dead? Is he actually alive and he just left?"

Hermione Granger was paler than any ghost that roamed Hogwarts; she was drained of color, only emphasizing the dark bags under her brown eyes. She was tired, she was always tired. The bright witch had spent her years directly after the war taking care of a baby and getting a job at the Ministry. It was a good paying job, allowing Hermione and her daughter to have a nice row house in London, though it called for Hermione constantly working and sometimes ridiculous hours around the holidays. Everything she did, she did it for Amelia. If only her daughter could understand. Hermione sighed once more and left the bedroom, ignoring her daughter's fit and melted into her bed, slithering beneath the heavy layers of comforters and quilts, having not once sipped her now perfectly warm tea.

The following morning Hermione woke to the sound of rock music, for the slightest moment she thought she was at Grimmauld Place and she was fifteen again, her and Ginny rudely being woken up by Ron blasting his music. However, she recognized her white walls with little to no color and how the sun shone uncomfortably through the white curtains. The thirty-three year old witch threw back her blankets and grabbed her morning robe, heading downstairs. She sighed as she entered the kitchen where Amelia was dancing to music and making breakfast. Hermione grabbed her wand on the kitchen table and tapped the radio, ceasing the 'noise' that her daughter listened too.

"Hey!" Amelia muttered, chewing on a piece of toast, "I was listening to that."

"Well, I was sleeping but all good things must come to an end," Hermione said, matter-of-factly, and hustled to pour herself a cup of tea. "I have work at noon today; you'll be babysitting James, Albus and Lily then, alright?"

"Sure," Amelia muttered.

Hermione nodded, "Now, as for the dance-"

"I'm not going," her daughter said, "And you certainly can't make me."

Hermione had learned using force with her daughter never worked, she instead approached the situation with more finesse; not to mention she was still drained from working so much lately.

"Why are you going to make yourself miss out on having fun?"

"Why don't you tell me who my father is?" she asked, "There are a lot of questions we ask, _mum_, but they don't always get answered."

Hermione groaned, "You're ridiculous."

"No, you are," Amelia snapped back. "I don't see the big deal of telling me… if you tell me who he is, I'll go."

"We're not bargaining, Amelia Rose," her mother said in a stern voice. "You do as I say… now get dressed."

Amelia Granger grabbed another piece of toast and stormed up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She paced her room angrily for a moment and found that the cat, Chloe, was purring softly and watching her.

"I don't get her, Chloe… I'm just starting to think my mother doesn't know who my father is…" Amelia fell on her bed, "Maybe she was one of _those_ women…" She glanced at the cat again, "My father is probably Ron, and I see the way he looks at mum now and again. Like he loves her…"

Amelia finally got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans, a maroon sweater and her hair pulled up in an effortless bun. She grabbed her bag of books she had planned on reading during the Christmas break and descended the stairs to only find her mother hurriedly gathering her work items.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

Amelia shrugged, "Sure."

Mother and daughter left the small row house. Hermione held onto her daughter as they apparated, landing in front of a beautiful home on a comfortable, quaint piece of land that was the Potter's. Hermione rushed up to the front door and knocked, after a moment the last person she expected to answer the door did.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "I thought you had to work today? That's why Amelia was coming over, to babysit?"

Harry was dressed casually, his black hair slightly messy. He hadn't made much of an effort to get completely ready.

"That's next Thursday, Hermione," Harry said, eying her curiously. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a dementor."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her face, "I just haven't been sleeping well lately, busy at work."

Harry nodded and looked to Amelia, "You're welcome to stay, change of scenery and all."

Amelia shrugged and walked into the warm and cozy home. She heard Harry's children playing somewhere in the large abode. She walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Ron at the table sitting with a cup of tea.

"Amelia?" he asked, smiling. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in?"

She laughed and settled down at the table across from him, "I wish, mum woke me up to come babysit but got the days wrong."

Ron nodded slowly and grabbed a muffin that was sitting in the middle of the table, accompanied by other morning sweets.

"She's been doing that a lot lately, everything alright?" he asked.

Amelia shrugged, "You know her, and she's always tired and stressed… and worried about something…"

Ron laughed softly, "Hasn't changed."

"You mean she's always been like this?" Amelia asked. "And you and Harry like her?"

The red head chuckled, shoving his face full with muffin. He shrugged, "Harry and me love your mum, no matter what."

Amelia squirmed uncomfortably and glanced at the gold band around Ron's left ring finger and sighed. His wife was a nice woman, a plain Jane that worked at George's shop in Diagon Alley. They had two kids together, cute little kids but Amelia couldn't help but notice how differently Ron regarded her mother compared to his wife… it made her wonder…

"Tea, Amelia?" Harry asked, then entering the kitchen.

"Sure," Amelia said, grabbing a muffin from the table. "I'm going to read, I'll be in the study."

Not many were allowed in Harry's study, at least not his children that seemed to always been making a mess of things. Amelia was older and Harry trusted that she was like Hermione enough that his things wouldn't be broken. Amelia liked the silence of the room and the hundreds of books that lined the walls. Her mother had also liked the study and admired that Harry had a study filled with so many books, considering he didn't read a lot when he was school. Though, in his defense, he didn't have much time. Amelia settled into his chair and pulled out one of the many books she had taken out from school before leaving. She began turning the pages, the minutes turned into hours and time was lost between the pages. Amelia read about Merlin, ancient battles, werewolves, vampires, theories of time travel and resurrection; everything she could get her hands on. Every now and then she would venture into the house, getting something to eat or refilling on tea. It wasn't until later in evening did things take an unexpected turn.

"Amelia? Are you staying for dinner?" Ginny popped her head into the office.

Amelia looked up from her book and nodded, "Yeah, mum is coming by afterwards. How was work?"

Ginny shrugged, "Could always be better… certainly not as lively as this place."

Amelia laughed as Ginny closed the door to yell at her two sons for horse playing. She finished her book, tucking it away in her bag before perusing Harry's shelves. She stopped when a book had been discarded from the shelf. She opened it and realized it was Harry's personal photo album. She saddened at the sight of James and Lily Potter and slammed the book shut just as the door behind her opened.

She whirled around, "I'm sorry- I didn't know what it was-"

Harry smiled warmly, "What? The photo album?" he crossed the room and picked it up, "There is no harm in looking at this. I was just coming to tell you dinner will be ready in five minutes."

Amelia nodded and casually flipped through the book. Harry left the study and she got lost in the pictures of Harry, Ron and her mother while in school. She realized how much she favored her mother and it scared Amelia. She turned another page and stopped, recognizing it was the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It was filled with a fair amount of people, all doing various things as it was evident it was the holidays. Amelia glanced all over the photograph, recognizing the various Weasley's and past Order members when she looked past all the smiling, silly faces. She recognized her mother, no older than she was now, standing near the back of the photo with a far taller man talking to her. Something clenched in Amelia's stomach. She watched her mother's face and realized she had never seen her mother glowing as brightly as she was in that picture- and all because of that particular man talking to her.

Amelia pulled the picture out and walked into the kitchen where everyone was getting ready to sit. Ron was still there and already at the table waiting for dinner.

She glanced all around and he smirked back at her, "Finally out of the cave? You going to join the normal world, Mia?"

Amelia slapped the picture down on the table, "Who is that my mother is talking to?"

Ginny was standing beside her, setting down a hot bowl of mashed potatoes when she glanced at the photograph, "Where did you get this?"

Harry looked up, "My photo album, you know…"

"Who is that? I don't recognize him."

Ron looked up, "Remus Lupin, he was a professor at Hogwarts-"

"Ron!" Ginny shouted.

"What?" he asked, "Are you kidding me? We're not even allowed to say that?"

Amelia stood up straight and crossed her arms, "… Allowed? What do you mean, allowed?"

"Nothing," Ginny said again.

"It's not nothing, Ginny," Ron argued, getting more angry, "This is ridiculous."

"Ron!" Ginny said again. "Quiet! We promised Hermione we wouldn't-"

"My mother?" Amelia proclaimed, "Who is he?" she asked again, "What does this picture have anything to do with not telling me about it?"

Harry fell down into his seat and fixed his glasses, "… There are just things about the war that your mother would rather us not talk about."

Amelia stared down at him, disbelievingly, "What could be worse than what she has already told me? Like how she was tortured? How Sirius Black died? How Dumbledore died?"

"It's more complicated than that," Ginny said softly.

"What could be more complicated than death?!" she screamed.

"The truth," Ron muttered.

"Ron-!" Ginny hissed. "Will you please shut it?"

"Hello?" Hermione called through the house and walked into the dining room, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I got off work early…" However, her somewhat bright eyes fell dim as she focused on the picture lying in the center of the table. She approached it and pushed the bowl of vegetables aside, horror transfiguring her once relaxed, tired face. "… What are you doing?"

"I found it," Amelia said, causing Hermione to snap up at her.

Hermione stood up, looked at Harry and Ron and back at her daughter, "You should put it back where you found it."

"Who are you talking too?" Amelia asked, forcing her mother to look at the picture. She tapped the image of the man, "Him."

The words were caught in Hermione's throat and struggling, she said, "An Order member… and teacher."

"Hermione…" Ron muttered under his breath.

She gave him a look and Amelia took this as her golden opportunity, "What are you not letting them tell me about the war? They said they weren't allowed to tell me certain things."

Hermione looked between all of her friends with disbelief. Harry sat uncomfortably, Ginny looked at Ron and Ron shrugged his shoulders, "It's the truth-"

"You promised me, Ron!" Hermione declared.

He narrowed his bright, blue eyes, "The promise becomes ridiculous after fifteen years, Hermione."

"What promise?!" Amelia shouted. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything-" Hermione said.

"Yes!" Amelia said, her green eyes became bleary with tears, "Yes, you are! Why can't you ever just answer my questions, tell me the truth!"

"Because I am protecting you!" Hermione yelled, she grabbed her head, "Please, let's leave so we're not disrupting their dinner any longer."

"You can stay," Harry offered.

"You should stay," Ron said, "Answer her questions."

"Don't do this, Ron," Hermione muttered, "Not now!"

"If you won't tell me, then they will!" Amelia said, pointing at Harry and Ron.

"No!" Hermione stormed out of the kitchen and after a moment returned with her daughters' bag of books, "We're leaving, thank you for allowing Amelia to stay all day, Harry."

"Mum!" Amelia protested.

Hermione grabbed her elbow and pulled her daughter, "We're leaving, now, Amelia!"

Amelia stubbornly followed her mother outside where they apparated back to the familiar London Street upon which they lived on. She followed her mother inside and into the kitchen.

"What is the point of me living with you? How do I know that everything you told me about the war is even the truth?!" Amelia spat.

Hermione scoffed, "Because Harry and Ron and Ginny have all told you!"

"Yeah, well, apparently they've been hiding things for you!" she shouted. "I'm not staying here and I don't have too!" Amelia ran from the kitchen to her bedroom where she started collecting her things.

Hermione followed her upstairs and grabbed the bag she was picking her clothes in, "You're not going anywhere, Amelia!"

"What? Are you going to torture me like Bellatrix did to you, or was that a lie as well?" Amelia asked.

"I would never do such a thing to you!" Hermione yelled, "I have never hurt you!"

"Lying is hurtful, mum! And apparently you've been doing it my entire life!"

"Why don't you trust me when I tell you the war was difficult?" Hermione asked.

"I do trust that it was difficult but for some reason you don't trust me!" Amelia declared, "I haven't done anything to be treated that way! What? Was my father a Death Eater? A traitor?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead, "No, no he wasn't!"

"I'm staying with Ron and his wife," I said, snatching my clothes back from her. "At least he's honest with me."

"Amelia!" Hermione shouted, as her daughter fled from her room.

But, the Granger girl didn't listen. She went to the living room and grabbed a handful of floo powder when the fireplace disappeared in front of her. She whirled around, tears filled her green eyes as she beheld her mother, who too was crying and worn. Hermione lowered her wand and nodded grimly.

"I'll tell you…"

Amelia gasped and nodded slowly, "Everything? The truth?"

Hermione nodded again, "Yes… whatever you want to know. Just… don't leave."

It was the most sincere exertion of desperation Amelia had ever witnessed from her mother. She felt very guilty and dropped her bag of clothes, following her mother into the kitchen. The next few moments were filled with a dramatic silence. Hermione clinked around the kitchen, making two cups of tea for them. When she was finished mixing the sugar and cream, she finally sat down, unable to look at her daughter. Hermione's eyes were red and she appeared frantic.

"Mum…" Amelia reached out, grabbing her mother's hand, "I'm not going to love you any less, no matter the truth."

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded, "What do you want to know?"

Amelia heaved a great sigh; she couldn't believe she was finally getting the one thing she'd always wanted. She stared at her mother with her warm, green eyes, "Who is my father?"

Hermione sipped at her tea, "Your father's name was Remus."

Amelia's mouth dried in an instant and she scoffed. She stared at her mother for the longest time and finally said, "… Your professor?"

"He wasn't my professor at the time; it was a couple years after that."

"But, still… you were my age and he had to have been… wasn't he friends with Harry's dad…?"

"Any other questions?" Hermione asked, quickly deflecting the statement.

Amelia nodded, "What was he like?"

Something then happened that Amelia had never witnessed from her mother. She was smiling, affectionately into her cup of steaming tea. "He was the kindest person I had ever met… and smart. He was a wonderful professor, the best Hogwarts has ever had in my opinion."

Amelia shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "What happened to him?"

Hermione sighed, any trace of that smile was gone, "He was killed, at the Battle of Hogwarts."

Amelia sipped at her tea and glanced back up at her mother, who in turn was staring gravely back at her, "… Did he at least know about me?"

Her mother dropped her head, "No… I had only realized a couple weeks after the battle that I was pregnant for you."

Tears burned at the back of her eyes, Amelia had at least hoped that her father had died knowing she existed but he didn't even know that. She stared at her mother longingly and gasped, "Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

Hermione sighed sadly, forcing back her own tears, "Because it would've made your life difficult, Amelia. Even Remus would've agreed with me on that."

"How?" she asked, incredulously. "Were you ashamed of him?"

Her mother then scoffed and shook her head, "Anything but…"

Amelia leaned back in her chair, "Did anyone else know?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, we kept it a secret. It would've caused too many problems and our world was dangerous at that time. I was a muggleborn and he…" she sighed, running her finger around the rim of the cup, "Your father was a werewolf… not the most favored match back then."

Amelia choked on her tea, "A werewolf? Weren't you worried about me getting lycanthropy?"

"Every day," her mother whispered. "But, you were born healthy and beautiful… exactly what he would've wanted."

Amelia realized tears were sliding down her cheeks, the salty liquid seeping into the crevices of her lips, her throat was tight and she could barely speak, "… Really?"

Hermione nodded slowly, having succumbed to crying as well, "We never talked about children… but, I'm sure he would've loved you. He would've been a wonderful father…"

Amelia shook her head, wiping at her face, "Why would have my life been difficult if you had told me about him?"

"Because werewolves still have prejudice against them, Amelia. It's not as bad as it was back then but it's still apparent… and even children of werewolves are regarded poorly. I didn't want that life for you and I promise you, he wouldn't have either."

Amelia sat for a long time, digesting this new information. She now knew who her eyes belonged to and why she wasn't slightly taller than her mother. And why her hair was blonder than Hermione's warm, brown hair. How differently would her life be if her father had survived? Would she had have siblings? Would her mother be happy, smiling, bright and not tired? Would she actually witness her mother showing affection for another person besides Amelia? Was her father romantic? Was he exactly like her or the complete opposite?

"Mum…"

Hermione had been staring at her daughter, wondering what on Earth she was thinking. A day hadn't gone by that Remus Lupin hadn't popped into Hermione's head. As the years progressed on his image became blurry to her. She remembered him in the flesh but there were moments she would forget what his hand felt like on her cheek or how he would kiss her forehead. Years after his death she could remember what he smelled like: chocolate and lemon, the strangest of blends but it suited him. Now, she couldn't recall that unique blend. Hermione Granger had fallen terribly in love with a man far older and more dangerous than her and even to this day she didn't know how. It would be a lie for Hermione to say she didn't love Remus. She did and she feared she always would.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he was your soul mate…?"

Hermione laughed softly, the one thing she surely didn't believe in was cosmic occurrences, but she did believe in magic. "Yes… as close as one could get to finding their soul mate."

"Is that why you never found another guy?" Amelia asked.

Hermione shuddered at the thought; she couldn't imagine bringing another man around; especially when Amelia was constantly asking about her father as a child. It would've been far too confusing for her.

"… I think so… I just haven't had the time or interest in finding someone else…"

"You're going to be alone… forever," Amelia whispered.

Hermione smiled tiredly, "I'm not alone, I have you and Harry and Ron… the Weasley's; lots of people." She stood up, setting her now empty tea cup in the sink.

Amelia then said, "But, none of them are him…"

Hermione wiped one last stubborn tear from the corner of her eye and turned around, facing her daughter, "No… they're not."

Eventually, the two retired for bed, both wore out from their argument and walking down memory lane. The days following hadn't been easy for Hermione, she had packed away the thoughts and feelings of Remus long ago and now they were resurrected. She had moments at work or washing dishes where she would succumb to her emotions, allowing them to bite and tear at her. She was always tired afterwards and spent her spare time sleeping or reading alone. Amelia had continued asking question after question, some Hermione could answer and others she couldn't.

"What was he like at my age?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't really know, he was a Gryffindor."

Amelia beamed, having been a Gryffindor and realized she didn't just get it from her mother after all.

Hermione continued, "He was a Marauder along with James, Sirius and Peter… he played Quidditch but was never on the team. He was very smart, top marks. He was a Prefect."

"Prefect?" Amelia asked, smiling. "How did that work out?"

"Well," Hermione said, "For the Marauders, I imagine."

Amelia had become obsessed with knowing about Remus Lupin, she asked all of her mother's friends about him and the information hadn't spread much farther than she had already known. Hermione was worried about her daughter, hoping that she hadn't done more damage to her daughter. It was one day when Amelia found her mother in the living room, petting Chloe as she read a book that things took a turn for the worst.

"Mum," Amelia knelt down in front of her mother, "Have you ever thought of maybe… fixing what happened?"

Hermione looked up from her novel, "What are you talking about?"

"You know… making it so… Remus… lived?"

Her mother sighed, slamming her book shut, "That isn't possible, Amelia."

Amelia then produced a gold trinket that was hanging at the end of a long, gold chain. Hermione gasped and grabbed the necklace, "Where did you get this?"

Her daughter shrugged, "Your bedroom."

"How did you-?"

"You have a time turner!" Amelia proclaimed, "Where did you get one?"

Hermione sighed, "Dumbledore gave it to me my third year… I've had it ever since… and don't be going through peoples things that don't belong to you!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "You could change everything, mum! It's a time turner!"

"No!" Hermione said, clenching the trinket tighter in her hands, "Time is never to be messed with, it a terrible, tricky thing, Amelia. And besides… time turners only go back at the most a day… not fifteen years…"

"There has to be a way…" Amelia muttered.

"Stop it, Amelia!" her mother yelled, standing up from her chair. "I told you about your father for you own curiosity, not to get in trouble and danger yourself!" Hermione covered her face with her hands and pulled away, her eyes red again, "Your father is gone, Amelia. There is no getting him back."

Amelia stood up and left the living room, Hermione listened as the bedroom slammed shut. She fell on the couch behind her and cried into her hands, still clenching the golden trinket. Her daughter was a fool if Hermione hadn't thought of the same thing and researching everything she could about time travel but there was nothing. Remus had died and Hermione had been left alone, pregnant and to raise a daughter all by herself.

The Christmas break had ended and Amelia was back at Hogwarts. She spent most of her time studying for her O. . Though she worried slightly, it wasn't anything she got dramatically worked up over. She had went through the schools archives in the library and found a couple pictures with her father, alongside the Marauders. Amelia realized he was quite handsome, though in the more recent picture it only proved how dramatically he aged due to his lycanthropy. Amelia had also delved into deeper readings when she obtained permission to venture into the restricted section. After finding one particular, ancient and worn book, Amelia Granger realized she was willing to sacrifice everything for her mother and her to have a second chance. Just to see her mother smile like she did in that picture…

It was the first day of Amelia's summer break; she was up early and got dressed. She ran downstairs and nearly fell over the cat.

"Amelia?" Hermione asked, "What are you doing up? You can sleep in."

"I know," Amelia said, "I wanted to come to work with you."

Hermione eyed her daughter curiously, "You want to come to work with me? Why?"

Amelia shrugged, "Professor McGonagall said I should start looking into what career I should be working towards."

Her mother nodded, "That's fine, but you need to make sure you stay out of everyone's way while there."

Amelia agreed and apparated with her mother to the Ministry, it wasn't anything new to Amelia; she used to go to work with her mother all the time as a little girl. She followed her mother to her assigned cubicle where she quickly went to work. Amelia sat around most of the morning, helping her mother file and meet her fellow co-workers; all of them gushing at how much Amelia looked like her mother. She realized that there were a few men in the office who fancied her mother but Hermione Granger remained polite and uninterested. It only made Amelia realize further what she had to do. It was later in the afternoon when she had the opportunity to step away; near the end of the day her mother was running all over the office like a mad woman (her hair had even gotten bushier).

Amelia grabbed her bag she had brought with her and snuck out of the office. She moved at a fast pace but trying to not lure suspicious glances. Once she reached the furthest level down she pulled out a book she had stolen from the restricted section at the library. Amelia was sure Madam Pince was having a conniption looking for the missing book. Amelia read the page that had instilled the master plan only weeks ago and hurried onward. She came to a room filled with doors and cleverly marked each one until she came to the room that was sketched on the page before her.

The room was wide and eerie, only grays and blacks seemed to give it any shading. She shivered, walking further into the room as she relinquished her mother's time turner from her bag. Amelia didn't know if this was going to work, the book said it was only a theory and it could never be proven. Amelia ascended the small mound of smooth rock and stopped before the hollow archway, white wisps beckoned her as well as voices.

"Ignore the voices," she whispered to herself, "That's what the book said."

She closed her eyes and stepped forward, feeling the wisps pulled at her and stumbled back. Amelia breathed heavily and stood up again.

"Okay," she whispered. "You can do this, Amelia. Your mother is a hero… if she could do anything, so can you…" Amelia looked down at the passage in the book and closed her eyes. "Think of him, Amelia… think of what he would sound like…"

Amelia stepped forward; the eerie voices seemed to strangle her inner, deepest thoughts. It was clawing her desperation, invoking her darkest fears. But, she fought it, all she did was thinking about him, think about the man in shabby robes that made her mother smile with more light than the sun.


	2. Chapter 2: All That I've Got

_Amelia! Amelia! AMELIA!_

At the sound of her name being cried, Amelia shot up. Her chest was on fire. Her hand flew to her chest, trying to control her breathing when she only succumbs to disappointment. She dropped her head and her fingertips grazed the cool stone she was sitting on. She looked around, confused, to find she was sitting in front of the archway. Had she not even gone in? Did she just pass out? Amelia Granger looked around the wide, empty room wondering who had been calling her name. It was a woman's voice, for sure. She stood up, realizing she was still holding onto the time turner in her other hand. The book, along with her bag, was discarded on the floor at her feet.

Bravely, she called out, "Hello?"

Her voice fell hollow in the expanse of ongoing shadows. She whirled around, staring at the only entrance and exit to the room, her wild hair shrouding her shoulders. Amelia grabbed the book at her feet and flipped through the pages, double-checking that she hadn't miscalculated anything. Just as she had thought, she had done everything right.

"Then why am I here?" she asked herself, once again looking all around the room.

Amelia left the room and walked down the various corridors leading back to the main levels of the Ministry. Everything looked the exact same as before. Where had she gone wrong? What time was it? Her mother was going to kill her. She had stolen her mother's time turner and a book from Hogwarts. Amelia didn't know which one her mother would be angrier about.

"Hey! You there!"

Amelia stopped and looked behind her. At the very end of the corridor two men were pointing their wands at her. She bolted. She gripped her bag against her chest, dodging and turning down every corner, unsure of where she was going. Amelia managed to dodge the flashes of spells, the sounds of the failed hexes hitting the stone walls.

"Stop!" One of the men yelled.

Amelia didn't listen. She turned another corner and ran down the corridor and stopped when the men had disappeared. She bent over, trying to catch her breath. Who were they? Were they Ministry workers patrolling? If they catch her, her mother is going to be sacked! Amelia stood up and began to walk at a fast pace and stopped when she came to a single door. It was an average door, nothing special. She reached out and stopped. Her mother had always told her to never wander through doors that she didn't know what was on the other side. Amelia pulled her hand back.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow light hit the door in front her, missing her by mere millimeters. Amelia looked back and the men were running towards her. With her mother's warning dismissed, Amelia ripped over the door and ran through. The sound of the door slamming behind her reverberated just as her knees slammed down on asphalt. She let out a cry and struggled to stand up. She was outside, she realized. It was London at night. The streets were quiet and dark, lined with lights and cars slumbered on either side of the road. Amelia frantically looked behind her to only find an average looking brick building. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder and walked down the street, trying to not appear suspicious. Amelia stopped suddenly when a tabby cat walked out into the middle of the street. They stared at one another when the cat let out a long, desperate cry. Amelia tentatively walked past the strange feline, her shoes squishing through the winter slush when beams of white light descended all around her. Silhouettes of men and women appeared all around her. She was busted, she should've known better than to think the Ministry didn't have a security system. As everyone was still apparating Amelia made a run for it. Again, a fury of spells was shot at her. She nearly made it around the corner when two strong hands grabbed her arms and slammed her body against a building. She let out a cry and struggled against the man's grip.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Quiet!" he barked back.

Amelia looked up at who the voice belonged to. At the sight of his warm, green eyes Amelia's legs went numb. She would've collapsed if he hadn't still been holding her up. Hot tears burned at the back of her eyes and her jaw tightened.

"It's you…" she whispered.

Remus Lupin narrowed his eyes at her, as though trying to inspect her further. He shook her firmly, "What were you doing in the Department of Mysteries?"

The people who had apparted with him now all stood behind him with their wands pointed at her. The cat who had signaled them approached all of them and transformed. Amelia held her breath recognizing it to be her Headmistress.

"I asked you a question!" Remus demanded.

Amelia looked back at him, her body rigid from fear. She shook her head, her green eyes watering and her lip trembling, "I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked, still angry.

Amelia shook her head, "I don't know where I am!" Tears fell down her cheeks and she dropped her head. They were definitely real tears; never in her life did she think she would actually get to meet her father. She realized his voice, though angry and scared at the moment was quite romantic and gentle.

"She's lying!" One of the people behind them yelled.

"Yeah! No one gets into the Department of Mysteries!" Another person yelled.

Minerva McGonagall pushed past the other people and even shoved Remus out of the way. Amelia realized she was far younger looking. The war had certainly done its number on her in later years. The older woman grabbed Amelia's shoulder and said, "How old are you? You're just a child."

Amelia shook her head, her wavy hair splaying over her shoulders, "I'm sixteen. I know that much."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.

Amelia used her tears to an advantage, "I don't know where I am! I don't know why I'm here! I don't know who any of you are!"

"Liar! We need to turn her in!" Someone said.

"She's a child!" Remus yelled, glancing back at them. His once livid face now fell into a state of concern.

Amelia's stomach turned and she was filled with incredible warmth. She stared at him, desperate to just throw her arms around him and call him dad.

"We'll bring her to Albus," McGonagall whispered, "He'll know what to do."

Remus nodded, "Yes, he will," he looked back at Amelia and said, "Do you know your name?"

Amelia panicked. She hadn't thought that far, instead she played up her emotions and cried ever harder. McGonagall had scolded the older men who had been yelling at her throughout the mini-interrogation. She wrapped her arm around Amelia's shoulders, "Remus, have everyone return to their posts and no one is to speak of this until Albus decides what needs to be done." Remus nodded and didn't say anything. Amelia didn't want to leave him, she wanted to stay and ask him a million questions.

"Hold on," McGonagall said and they vanished.

They apparated into what Amelia recognized as McGonagall's Headmistress office only it wasn't her office at all. Amelia had only been in the Headmistresses office back home on one occasion – becoming a prefect. Her mother had been so proud of her; Amelia grew sad at the thought of her mother. The office was different than Headmistress McGonagall's. Her office didn't hold as many dazzling trinkets and knickknacks. This was Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Amelia looked at the wall where his picture will sit one day to only find a wall filled with other interesting items. She remembered when she was asked to see Professor McGonagall upon receiving her letter to be a prefect. Amelia had waited patiently in the office for her headmistress when the portrait of Albus Dumbledore inquired about her.

"_Minerva has told me about you," he had said, smiling._

_Amelia_ _had looked up at the portrait, unsure if that was a good thing or not, "Oh."_

"_Nothing to be worried about," the portrait of Dumbledore said reassuringly, "She said you are a bright witch, like your mother. Yes," he nodded slowly, "Miss Granger was one of the brightest witches of her age and I imagine still is." He peered over his glasses at her, smiling more curiously this time, "Though, Minerva never divulged in telling me who your father is."_

_Amelia had looked away, shrugging her shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine, professor."_

_The portrait of Albus Dumbledore chuckled, which had caused Amelia to look back at him, "Would you mind stepping closer, please?"_

_Amelia listened. She stepped up to the portrait. Albus Dumbledore seemed to be staring into the girl, when his smile faltered ever so slightly._

"Wait here," McGonagall said, squeezing Amelia's shoulders.

Amelia nodded and stood exactly where McGonagall had told her to. It was a few minutes before she returned, Albus Dumbledore following behind her. He was different in person compared to his portrait. He grabbed his bowl of licorice snaps and held it out to Amelia. They jumped out of the bowl and tried to bite her.

She shook her head. Amelia reminded herself that she needed to keep up with her façade. She couldn't falter under anyone's pressure, not even the great Albus Dumbledore. At the dismissal of his candy, his smiled warmly and set the bowl back down.

"I heard you've made quite a stir this evening, Miss…?"

Amelia again was tongue tied. She looked back and forth between McGonagall and Dumbledore and then said nothing.

"She didn't know why she was there, Albus," McGonagall whispered. "Do you think she has been cursed?"

Dumbledore acknowledged what she had said and looked back at Amelia. He peered at her for a long time. She wondered if he knew everything. If he knew she was lying. Could he see past her guise?

"Do you not recall anything?" he asked her again.

Amelia shook her head, "I just landed there, in front of a terrible archway. I panicked."

Dumbledore peered over his glasses, "You could be cursed, and it is very likely, especially with the turmoil the world is falling in. You could be in grave danger or an enemy to me and my cohort." He continued, "Are you familiar with Veritaserum?"

Amelia tried to hide her shock. She kept her mouth shut and nodded slowly.

"Would you mind taking a dose? It might answer a few questions for all of us involved," he said, glancing between the three of them.

How could she decline? It would look as though she was trying to hide something. Amelia knew she would have to find an ally in this time frame, how else would she be able to get so close to her mother and father, and protect him from death? They were both Order members and so was Dumbledore. If she could get him to understand without making herself sound like a complete nutter, this could actually work. She nodded again and Albus sent McGonagall to retrieve a vial from Professor Snape. The Headmaster and Amelia sat in the office quietly for a short while. He continued to smile genuinely at her. She sunk further into her chair, her stomach growing more uneasy as the seconds passed.

The door of his office opened and McGonagall reappeared with the vial of clear liquid. Dumbledore nodded to her and McGonagall uncapped it and handed it to Amelia. She reached out and took the vial. She had never taken Veritaserum but had learned about it in potions class; she knew she had no immunity to the serum. Dumbledore and McGonagall were going to know everything. Amelia tipped her head back and drank the serum. The cool liquid reminded her of water. She realized she didn't feel any differently than before. She looked up. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing before her.

"What were you doing at the Department of Mysteries?" Dumbledore asked.

Amelia wanted to lie, she tried to form the words of her lie but the only thing that passed her lips was the truth, "Time traveling."

Professor McGonagall gasped, her dark green eyes widened and she looked to her superior.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Amelia nodded, "Yes."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"The future, I traveled back sixteen years."

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore folded his hands, "Why have you traveled back?"

Amelia started to cry again, only this time is wasn't to her advantage. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, "To save my father. To make my mother happy again."

McGonagall took a step closer, "What is your name, child?"

Amelia's lower lip trembled and she shook her head, "Amelia Granger."

McGonagall gasped, "I knew she looked familiar, she looks exactly like Miss Granger, doesn't she, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded, agreeing with his counterpart. His stare lingered on Amelia as though he could read her innermost desires, "Who is your father?"

Amelia's head dropped. She sobbed and shook her head, trying to fight back the truth that was clawing its way out of her, "R-Remus… L-Lupin."

"What?!" McGonagall shrieked. "Remus? B-But, he is a man and Hermione is just- just a child! When did this happen?"

Amelia shook her head again. She hated not having control over what she said, "Before the last battle."

Dumbledore held out his hand to McGonagall, "Did Severus give you the antidote?"

McGonagall nodded and relinquished the vial from her robes. Dumbledore handed it to Amelia and demanded that she drink it. She swallowed every drop. When finished she stared up at Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, both of which wore their own mask of surprise and shock. Albus Dumbledore finally looked back at Amelia and then at McGonagall, "It might've been a waste of the serum, but we can't afford to know what happens in the future… it could destroy everything."

McGonagall nodded who was now sitting in a chair. She looked completely stricken with confusion. Amelia wiped away the last of her tears.

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore suddenly asked.

Amelia realized she could answer however she wanted to. She could lie to them and they would have no clue. But, did she really want to destroy any trust she had created with them already? She reached into her bag and revealed the time turner.

"Where did you get that?" McGonagall asked.

"My mother," Amelia said and looked up at Dumbledore, "_You_ gave it to her."

He nodded, "Yes, but if I know Miss Granger I can rest assure that she didn't just give that to you, especially if she knew what you were planning on doing with it."

Amelia shook her head, "If you're implying I stole it, you're correct…"

"But, time turners don't travel back sixteen years!" McGonagall proclaimed, standing up. "There just simply isn't enough magic!"

Amelia nodded and relinquished the book from her bag, "Mixed with unknown magic, I suppose anything can happen."

Dumbledore recognized the book, sighing heavily, "You did a very dangerous thing. You could've died."

Amelia sighed, "I know."

"But, for what? At what cost?" McGonagall asked. "What was so important about your parents you needed to come back and risk your life?"

Before Amelia could utter a response Dumbledore had beat her to it, "Because she needs to save them. I imagine one of them isn't alive where you are from. I can guess who."

McGonagall shuddered, her eyes watering, "How did he- how does he-?"

Amelia's body went rigid and her head dropped, "He was killed in battle. He died a hero… as my mother and her friends described it."

Dumbledore paced in front of Amelia. She watched him for a long time before he stopped and looked back down at her. His blue eyes twinkled in a way that made her feel safe in this unknown place, "You know you can't go back, at least, not on your own."

"I know," Amelia said, sounding like her mother. "If everything goes how I plan, I don't need to find a way back. Time will rewrite itself."

"I must ask of you, Amelia, to not meddle with anyone else's time line," Dumbledore said, finally sitting at his desk. "Meddling with your own is dangerous enough."

Amelia nodded, "I know."

"That even means other people that you know will die."

Amelia closed her eyes, unable to look at either Dumbledore or McGonagall. How would she be able to allow Dumbledore to die? Sirius Black, who Harry still talked about? Or Fred Weasley, who Ron and his brother George would laugh about from time to time? She looked back up at the headmaster and nodded, "I won't."

"What are we going to tell everyone, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "It's not going to be easy explaining who she is."

He grinned and peered over his half-moon spectacles at Amelia, "Thanks to her thinking on her feet, she had everyone believing she had actually lost her memory. It's strong enough to back up." He nodded. "You cannot tell anyone who you truly are, Amelia. The only people that will know of this are Professor McGonagall and I."

Amelia nodded, "Thank you, both of you, for understanding."

McGonagall smiled and Dumbledore chuckled, "It's hard to not understand when you emulate your mother."

Amelia smiled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Thank you, sir."

He smiled and said, "Now, we're going to have to create an identity for you. You certainly can't keep the last name Granger."

Amelia perked up, "Can I at least keep my first name? It would be hard and create suspicion if I don't answer to a fake name."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I can't imagine keeping your first name would cause any further damage. We will tell the Order that you can't remember your last name and we have given you a fake one, in case some of them become suspicious of you."

"What name, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "She's going to have to attend school. Students will grow suspicious if she appears out of nowhere and with that terrible woman running around she will sure to inquire about Amelia."

Dumbledore agreed, "You're right, Minerva. I had completely forgotten about our guest, Dolores. Thankfully, you arrived during the holidays, Amelia. It will give Minerva and I time to iron on the kinks in this little dilemma of ours."

Amelia smiled and easiness enveloped her. She had been lucky that McGonagall had been there when the other Order members had descended on her. Even though she had wanted to have faith in her father, he didn't know her and he wasn't going to risk anyone in the Order, particularly her mother.

"Thank you, so much. I know everyone has a lot going on right now and the last thing you need is me trying to save my parents-"

"No, Amelia," Dumbledore shook his head, smiling, "That is the very thing we need during this time, bravery and hope." He nodded and looked to McGonagall. "Can you take Amelia to Grimmauld Place? I know she will be welcomed there and given a fine meal by Molly. I trust you will explain everything and keep Amelia's true identity hidden, Minerva."

McGonagall smiled sheepishly, "Of course, Albus. Come along, dear."

Amelia stood up and again McGonagall wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She looked back at Dumbledore who was whispering to one of the portraits. And just as before, the two of them vanished. They landed in another dark, London street. The freshly fallen snow crunched beneath their feet as they ascended the stoop in front of them. McGonagall tapped her wand on the door and it opened. It was just as she had remembered it, dark and abandoned looking. Her mother had brought Amelia to Grimmauld Place which to this day still stood uninhabited. Hermione Granger had told her daughter all about the Order of the Phoenix, what the meetings were about and all the members, well, almost all of them.

"Follow me, dear," McGonagall said.

Amelia followed her down the long, dark corridor. It seemed less spooky than when she remembered it. She walked into the kitchen and froze. It was pack full with people, by people meaning the Weasley's. McGonagall rushed over to Molly Weasley. The two women were locked in a hidden conversation. Everyone was curious except Amelia who knew exactly what was going on. She felt uncomfortable and smiled weakly at everyone staring at her. She recognized Mr. Weasley, who looked younger than the one she knew. He had a neck brace on and was bruised up. She recognized Ginny who was helping her mother cook dinner, Fred and George, Sirius Black who was staring curiously at Amelia, never taking his dark eyes off of her. Amelia realized Harry, Ron and her mother were nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone?"

Amelia jumped and looked up at Sirius Black, "Uh, no, I-"

"Sirius!" Molly chastised him, "Leave the poor girl alone!"

"Poor girl?" he asked, then looked back at down at Amelia.

McGonagall sighed, "She has memory loss due to a curse, Sirius. The most she knows is her first name."

Sirius frowned, it melted Amelia's heart at how genuine it seemed, "I'm sorry to hear that," he held out his hand, "Sirius Black."

Amelia took his hand and shook it, "Amelia."

He smiled, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She tried hiding her blush and looked back at the rest of the room.

"What is she going to do for a last name?" Arthur asked, "What about when she goes to school?"

McGonagall shook her head, "We don't know. Albus and I are worried though. With Dolores Umbridge inquiring about every bloody thing she could sniff out Amelia and the girl will be under interrogation faster than Dolores can make another decree."

Molly walked over to Amelia, wrapping her arm around her, "Sit down, deary. I'll make you a spot of tea."

"Why not affiliate her with an Order member?" Arthur asked. "If she's going to be staying with all of us, she should certainly seem like one of us."

"I'm not sure…" McGonagall said.

Molly handed Ginny a cup of tea and Ginny placed it down in front of Amelia. She smiled and thanked her. She was still Ginny, whether old or young.

"Why not make her a Weasley?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "We have plenty of relatives."

"But she doesn't have red hair, mate," George said.

Molly scoffed, "We have plenty of _distant_ relatives without red hair."

Arthur smiled, "I wish Dolores good luck in finding Amelia in our family tree. That woman will tire herself out."

McGonagall nodded, "I appreciate the offer, Arthur and Molly. I will have to speak to Albus though."

Molly smiled, "Of course! Until then, she can stay here and we'll take care of her."

"Thank you, Molly," McGonagall smiled and bid Amelia farewell.

Amelia sipped on her tea. The Weasley children tried asking her questions and though she wanted to answer them knew she couldn't. She had a role to play and couldn't jeopardize it. A thunder of footsteps caused Amelia to look to the door.

Molly smiled, "Ah, those are the other children."

Amelia choked on her tea when Harry and Ron were the first through the door. They both stared at her incredulously as Ginny patted her back, helping her swallow the hot liquid.

"Who is _she_?" Ron asked.

Ginny scoffed, "You're so rude."

Amelia smirked. He hadn't really changed as an adult. It was comforting to know.

"It's just a bloody question," Ron said with his usual half-hearted scowl.

"Ronald," Molly said, placing her hands on her hips, "_Amelia_… is a guest here. She was involved in a terrible accident. She can't remember anything, so try to be sensitive."

"Oh," Ron muttered, "Sorry…"

"Really, Ron, you don't need to jump down everyone's throats."

Amelia froze in her seat. A much younger and happier Hermione Granger followed Harry and Ron into the kitchen. She glanced at Amelia and gave her a friendly smile. The bright witch with wild hair crossed the kitchen, "Hello," she held out her hand, "I'm Hermione."

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned in towards Harry, "She's always one for introductions, isn't she?" Harry smirked, deciding not to say anything.

Amelia smiled and blurted out, "I know." Her eyes widened, realizing what she had said. The room fell silent and Hermione's hand returned to her side. Hermione's brow furrowed and she said, "You do?"


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Fire

"You do?" Hermione asked.

Amelia choked out her words, "Uh- well, Dumbledore told me about you. All of you."

A small, trusting smile curled Hermione's lips. She nodded approvingly and took the seat beside Amelia that was empty. Mrs. Weasley had finished making a small, hearty supper that included a rich meat and vegetable stew and biscuits. Amelia had never eaten something so delicious in her life. Her mother, back home, had made good, small meals but usually Amelia's life consisted of leftovers and Mrs. Weasley's fantastic dinners at home.

"So, Amelia," Hermione began, "Do you remember anything from the accident? Like, who did it?"

Amelia shook her head, "Uh- no. I just remember being at the Ministry and trying to find my way out. Order members found me. I think you know one of them."

"We know all of them," Ron muttered.

"I wasn't talking to you," Amelia spat. She now understood why her mother got annoyed with Ron so easily. He made unnecessary comments all the time. Though, he seemed to have matured greatly when he got older.

Hermione smiled, "Really? Who?"

"His name is Remus," Amelia said, absentmindedly pushing around the contents of her stew.

Amelia then looked for any inclination that her mother was in love with him: a spark in her eyes, a coy smile, a rush of color to her cheeks. Then again, Amelia always had a hard time reading her mother and she had told Amelia her and Remus had kept it a secret from everyone.

Hermione smiled softly, "Yes, Professor Lupin."

"He's a professor?" Amelia asked, as though not already knowing that piece of information.

Hermione nodded, "He was, in our third year."

"He got sacked," Ron blurted out.

"He did not!" Ginny protested. "He left, Ron!"

Her mother merely rolled her eyes at the siblings and turned her attention back to Amelia, "Professor Lupin, well, he's a werewolf. Word got out and instead of being sacked he just decided to make things easier by leaving." Before Amelia could say anything Hermione ran to his defense, "He's really very wonderful actually. He's incredibly smart, he was the best teacher we ever had-"

"Thank you, Hermione."

Everyone in the kitchen turned. Remus was standing in the doorway, looking tired and worn. Amelia drank in her father's appearance, trying to hide her smile. Maybe teenage Hermione didn't see it yet, but Amelia knew her mother, a much older Hermione. This man was perfect for her mother. Amelia understood why Hermione Granger never moved on.

"Oh," Hermione smiled bashfully, "Professor, I was telling Amelia about you."

Remus smiled, looking at Hermione with a wild sense of joy, "Yes, well, I already had the pleasure of running into Amelia earlier this evening." He turned his attention to Amelia, "I'm sorry for my brash interrogation."

Amelia's chest felt warm and she nodded slowly, "It's alright, I was just confused… I didn't know what was going on. You were only trying to keep your loved ones safe."

Remus's green eyes moved from Hermione and back to Amelia, fashioning a worn smile, "Yes, well, you don't need to worry. The Order keeps me supplied with Wolfsbane when they can."

Amelia smiled, "You should eat. You look famished."

"Agreed," Mrs. Weasley interjected by setting a bowl of stew in front of Remus.

"Thank you, Molly," he said kindly.

Amelia watched him for the longest time. He was a quiet person, and she noticed his persona around friends was far different than the hero she'd seen earlier. He talked animatedly to Harry and Sirius, and realized they were two of the people he was closest to in the room. When he got on a subject matter he was detailed in his acquisition but also understanding and fair. He was gentle the way he moved, as though careful to not harm anything or anyone. And the way he stole glances at Hermione, well, it was a surprise no one had learned of their secret. Amelia glanced at her mother and noticed she wasn't staring at Remus though, not the way he was glancing at her. Amelia looked between the two of them before she felt a pair of eyes on her. Sirius was staring her, his grey eyes narrowed as though trying to read what she was thinking. Amelia sunk back into her chair and tried to play it cool. The last thing she needed was any suspicions arising.

"Where is the loo?" Amelia suddenly asked, standing up.

"Upstairs, second door on the right," Sirius responded and too stood up. "It'll be easier if I just show you."

Amelia shook her head, "Um, alright."

She followed the owner of the house upstairs when a terrible shrieking followed them. Sirius whirled around and shut the curtains over a large portrait. He sighed and looked down at Amelia, "Mother's, can never get rid of them."

"_That was your mother!?_" Amelia asked. "What is she doing in a portrait?!"

Sirius shook his head, stepping upon the top landing, "She wanted to watch over the house, even after death. She was a batty old thing in her day."

Amelia nodded, already knowing the story of Walburga Black. Amelia's bedtime stories had been filled with her mother's adventures at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and the Order. Amelia knew everything about these people.

"With the name Walburga you couldn't expect her not to be batty," Amelia laughed.

Sirius laughed too, only it wasn't as genuine. He regarded her heavily for a moment and said, "I didn't mention my mother's name."

Amelia froze. "What? I-I swore you did."

Sirius glowered, "With a name like that, I think I'd remember saying it," he grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her further down the long hallway. "Alright, who are you really, _Amelia_?"

Amelia shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about- let go of me!"

"The last thing I'm allowing is anyone to endanger my friends, now tell me! Who are you?"

Amelia looked around frantically and back up at him. She didn't know how to lie, at least about something as serious as this. She regarded Sirius for a moment and said, "My name _is_ Amelia… I promise."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "And…?"

She would have to inform Dumbledore straight away. She had already screwed up. Amelia knew she was going to have to tell Sirius something. What lie could she make up?

"Alright," she whispered, "But, you have to promise me you won't say a word, Sirius! Please! It could destroy everything!"

He snorted, "I'll decide that when I hear your explanation."

Amelia had to take a chance, and of all people she was taking a chance on the infamous Sirius Black. She looked around the hallway for good measure and back up into his now cold, grey eyes, "My name is Amelia _Granger._"

His mouth slacked open, "What? _Granger?_ You mean as in-?"

"Lower your voice," she stressed nervously.

Sirius looked down the hallway and back down at her, "You better explain fast or I'll be down those stairs faster than-"

"I'm her daughter!"

Amelia's heart was racing a thousand miles a minute, she was waiting for the squishy organ to just fly out of her chest and hit the adjacent wall. Her hands were sweating and she had cold chills all over her body. What did she just do? Did she alter time so drastically by telling him?

"What?" he asked, shaking his head, "That's not possible, you two are the same age!"

Amelia's mouth was dry but she tried to swallow her fear, "I'm from the future, obviously! Have you ever cracked open a book? Heard of a time turner before?"

Sirius scowled, "Of course I have! But, they don't travel far, you've had to travel back at least-"

"Sixteen years," Amelia breathed.

His eyes widened, "Sixteen- Sixteen years?! Why on Earth would you do that?!"

"Merlin!" Amelia proclaimed, "You are so loud! Quiet!"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't believe you."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "You think Professor Dumbledore just dumped me off at the Order's Headquarters' without further investigating me?"

He regarded her argument and nodded slowly, "You're right, he wouldn't do that."

"He gave me Veritaserum, if that makes you feel any better."

A slow smile curled Sirius's lips and he said, "You're just like her. I knew there was something off about you, or well, on in this matter."

Amelia sighed, "I suppose that's a good thing, being like her. Everyone seems to trust me better for it."

Sirius furrowed his brow, "Hermione, your mother… Hermione?"

"Just say Hermione," Amelia whispered.

Sirius nodded and continued, "She's a very bright witch and loyal as they come." He cocked his head, "Why don't you know that?"

Amelia sighed, "The future is complicated for my mother," she suddenly became very sad. "She's not the same Hermione you all know right now."

He frowned, "And I suppose that's why you're here? To fix that?"

Amelia nodded, "Yes, so please, you can't tell a soul! Not Harry or Remus or any of them. It has to be our little secret!"

Sirius smiled weakly, "I won't tell anyone, I'm still confirming with Dumbledore though."

Amelia shrugged, "Whatever makes you sleep better at night." She then became suspicious of him, "What tipped me off?"

A faint smirk beseeched his handsome smile and he said, "You were looking at Hermione and Remus like you knew something about them… your reaction was too familiar for a stranger who so happened to lose her entire memory."

Amelia sighed, "I was hoping I was more discreet than that."

Sirius stepped closer, "What were you thinking?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"When looking at them? You saw something?"

Should Amelia tell him? Sirius Black had been her father's best friend. Amelia wasn't sure when her mother and Remus began their secret affair but from what Amelia knew, nobody had known about them. Amelia glanced back up at Sirius and recognized the expression on his face. He was waiting for her answer, he already knew it.

"You know!" she whispered.

Sirius's eyes widened, "What?"

"You know about them!" Amelia declared.

Sirius pulled her even further down the hallway, his hand still rested on her shoulder, "And you do?"

Amelia nodded, "My mother said," she sighed, "My father is- My father is Remus."

His face fell and then a huge, bright smile lit up his face. That reaction was not what Amelia was expecting but it filled her stomach with warmth she couldn't explain. "I knew it! He did something about it!"

Amelia shook her head, "What do you mean? My mother, I mean Hermione," she groaned, "I was told no one knew about them."

Sirius smiled tiredly, "Moony likes his privacy, but, when I escaped Azkaban he told me about a student of his, your mother," he whispered. "Apparently, there was a connection. Hermione is Remus's mate, now imagine how a grown man felt knowing his _mate_ was a fourteen year old girl?" Amelia only shook her head and Sirius continued, "Well, he certainly couldn't tell her. Imagine the embarrassment! At least, that's what he thought, I told him to wait a couple years till Hermione was older, a consenting adult to make that decision for herself."

_Moony._ She laughed inwardly at the childhood nickname. It properly suited him, not just because of his affliction but because his personality was like the moon. Bright and peaceful but at the same time held an unwavering strength that sometimes is overlooked.

Amelia's heart then plummeted into her stomach, she could mirror a ghost, "_Mate?_ My mother never told me she was his _mate!_" She shuttered, "How does that even work? She's not a werewolf! She said she didn't believe in soul mates."

Sirius waved his hand in the air, "Very, very complicated stuff. A mate isn't the same as a soul mate- much more powerful if you ask me. Remus went on and on about it when he realized Hermione was his mate. I don't remember much of it, not something I need to know." He shook his head sadly, "I don't know if he's told her anything, or if anything has happened between them. They're both exceptionally good at keeping a straight face," he chuckled. "And you're the product of those two? That's interesting."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "I may be but I wasn't raised by him and my mother is never around- Damnit!"

Sirius's eyes widened, "What do you mean you weren't raised by him?!"

Amelia just wanted to disappear into the woodwork behind her. How could she tell him the truth, the truth about his best friend? She threw her hand over his mouth, his facial hair tickling her palm. She pulled it away and stared deeply into his cool, grey eyes, "You have to listen to me… I came back because- because in my time Remus is- well, he's dead. He dies a few years from now, in a huge battle and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen!"

Sirius fell back against the wall on the opposing side of the hallway. He slid down to the floor and rubbed his hands over his face, "How- How did I let that happen?"

Amelia's heart broke. Without even inquiring he blamed himself for her father's death. Sirius really did care about Remus. She tentatively crossed the hallway and knelt down in front of him, "Don't blame yourself…" she looked away, "It was a really big battle."

He shook his head, "No… you don't understand, Moony and I go way back. We, the Marauders I mean, never let each other out of our sight. We always had each other's backs. What the hell was I doing?!"

Amelia threw her hand over his mouth again, staring down the long hallway. He pulled her hand away from his mouth and sighed, "Sorry," he muttered, shaking his head. "If anything it's my fault you don't have a father. I should've protected Remus."

He was unbelievable. Was he really that loyal, that protective, and that self-righteous? Was he everyone's keeper? "Sirius…" she began, "It's not your fault, it's no one's fault but the enemy's." Amelia just didn't have the heart to tell Sirius his fate. She couldn't tell him that he wasn't there to protect Remus because he was already dead.

Sirius sighed, releasing a tired smile from his exasperation, "You're a good kid, I can tell. You have to be," he snorted, "You're Remus and Hermione's kid. Those two were perfect their entire lives."

Amelia laughed.

He smirked, "Do you get into trouble at school?"

Amelia heisted to respond, she didn't want to prove him right but gave up and nodded, "No, I'm a Prefect actually… or well, I was until I came back."

He chuckled, "Hermione is a Prefect right now, I'm sure she'll make Head Girl. Your dad, or well, Remus, was a Prefect too. He didn't make Head Boy though, Dumbledore told him it was because of his lycanthropy. Remus didn't mind though."

Amelia found it uncanny how both of her parents were Prefects and should've been given Head Boy and Head Girl but lose the opportunities. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Sirius smiled weakly, "For what?"

"For being so understanding, for believing me," Amelia said. "Dumbledore and McGonagall had a hard time believing me, hence the Veritaserum."

"Can't be too careful now a days," Sirius nodded. A handsome grin then fashioned his face, "I'm going to help you protect Remus. He's a good bloke, it isn't fair that he missed out raising his child. And Hermione," he shook his head. "She must've been heartbroken."

Amelia lowered her eyes, "Every day."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

She nodded, "She never had another guy around, ever. It was just Remus."

Sirius groaned.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"I _do_ remember that part," Sirius sighed, "There are certain conditions to being a mate of a werewolf. Once mated, they don't find other people… ever, apparently. It's as if they can't. I'm surprised Hermione didn't die from loneliness… it happens, since it's a magical bond."

Amelia held back tears and sniffed softly, "She looked like she was ready to die, every day. This Hermione downstairs is the hero I know from stories as a child. But, she isn't my mum, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head, "That's it then. I'm helping you, whatever you need. I'm at your service," he smirked, "Miss Granger."

Amelia chuckled, "Shut it. Remember, I'm a loopy girl who can't remember anything."

"Ah! Right," Sirius smiled. "We'd better get downstairs then, they'd think we're lost or something."

Amelia agreed. Sirius and her descended the stairs and walked back into the kitchen. He had made a witty excuse saying they got side tracked as he explained his family history. It was a good excuse that could take more than a night to explain. Amelia just hoped he wouldn't blow her cover. She couldn't believe she confided in him. She wouldn't have in the beginning but he was too clever and too nosy to get by. Amelia glanced at Harry who had been staring at her. She smiled and looked away, and enjoyed a cup of tea that Hermione had re-heated for her. He was the very last person who needed to know who she was and where she was from, much less why she was there in the first place. Sirius was the only person who could know. Amelia just hoped she could trust him. He seemed easy to trust.

Meanwhile, Sirius had been enjoying his very own cup of tea. He was amused watching Hermione and Remus go back and forth about an anthology they had both read. They really were like puzzle pieces. Sirius watched his friend smile like a school boy around her and realized he would definitely have to be firmer in getting Moony to admit the connection he has with Hermione. Amelia was living proof that something happens. There was nothing wrong with pushing them in the right direction. Once everyone was finished with their crumb cake and tea and headed for bed Sirius decided to snag this golden opportunity.

Sirius walked out of the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. He watched Remus bid Hermione good night. The young witch followed Ginny and Amelia upstairs and when Remus turned around his eyes widened at the sight of his friend.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius chuckled, glanced up the stairs to make sure all the bedroom doors were shut and then back at his friend, "Moony, bidding your _mate_ goodnight?"

Remus's previously tired expression turned dark, "Sirius… I warned you."

"And you know how well _those_ go," Sirius smirked as Remus pushed past him, returning to the kitchen.

It was empty except for the two old friends. The was an unwavering silence between the two of them: Sirius knowing exactly what he wanted to say and Remus knowing that Sirius was going to say something on the matter, whether he liked it or not. Remus was dreading whatever Sirius had to say on the topic of Hermione Granger. He enjoyed her company and conversation. He had accepted when he met her that their relationship would always be platonic, and on his part, unrequited.

Just when Sirius opened his mouth, Remus said, "Don't, Sirius. Just. Don't."

"You're just hurting yourself," Sirius said. "You always do that!"

Remus growled and felt shameful as soon as the low grumble issued from his throat. It was only a few days till the full moon and he was on edge. He had already jumped Amelia earlier that evening and was now growling. Merlin, how he hated himself.

"I feel much better knowing I inflict pain on myself than others, Sirius," Remus responded, making himself another cup of tea. He could hear the wolf inside him. It was on the brink of howling and all because Hermione was upstairs.

"Do you realize how mental you sound right there?" Sirius asked. "Moony, I can tell she's meant to be your mate!"

"Quiet, Sirius!" Remus yelled, looking downright frightful.

Sirius rolled his eyes. He just wanted to tell Remus he knew for sure that Hermione would accept him. She probably already did but was holding herself back because he had been her teacher. They were both the most complicated people he'd ever met in his life. Sirius had gone his entire adult life without a woman at his side, and though it was downright terrible, it was something he could live with. Remus on the other hand was just torturing himself.

Remus sighed heavily and sat down at the table, "It's not fair to her. I've already thought this through, Sirius, every possible detail. She is young, far too young for me, wise beyond her years and I meant it when I said it: The brightest witch of her age. She can do far better than a poor, old wolf with mating problems."

"Maybe she doesn't want _better_, mate," Sirius said, keeping his voice low. "How the hell do you know what she wants? Have you talked to her?"

"I don't need to," Remus said.

"You do," Sirius said.

Remus laughed, "And what? Embarrass myself? Approach a sixteen year old girl and say: You're my mate, by the way, and I've known since you were fourteen."

"Do you think she'll be revolted by you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" Remus groaned. He stood up and poured himself a hot cup of tea, added sugar and honey, before joining his friend back at the table. "Sirius, I'm twenty years older than her! That's a bit excessive!"

Sirius grinned, "You _did_ say she was wise beyond her years."

Remus stirred his tea, "No. I don't feel comfortable telling her."

"You don't feel comfortable at all!" Sirius barked. "I've known you nearly my entire life, Remus! I know what your wolf is like and ever since I've broken out of Azkaban your transformations haven't been the same! _You_ haven't been the same! You're absolutely miserable and I can't blame you! You've gone your entire life dealing with ridicule and absent from a normal life and here is it, knocking on your door and you're ignoring it for the sake of possible embarrassment?! That's not the brave Moony I know!"

"It's not just embarrassment, Sirius!" Remus yelled.

Sirius fell back into his chair. He was flabbergasted by Remus's outburst. The two friends sat in the kitchen for a very long time not saying anything to one another. Sirius decided it best if Remus talked first.

"I'm sorry," Remus finally said, his voice was soft and very hoarse. "I just can't put myself or her through that, Sirius. If I was twenty years younger or she was twenty years older, it wouldn't be so complicated but it is. Hermione is a brilliant young woman with a bright future ahead of her. I can see that as plain as day and so can everybody else. The last thing I want to be is the shadow that dims her world."

Sirius stared at his friend painfully. If only he could explain to his friend in the simplest of terms that that was love, that was protection. Sirius realized this conversation was best left for another time, maybe not a few days before the full moon. Meanwhile, just outside the kitchen a figure hid in the shadows listening at the door. Amelia stepped away from the kitchen trying not to sniffle too loudly. She wiped her eyes and cheeks and quietly disappeared upstairs.

* * *

**seraphielsong**:

Hey, everybody! I've noticed I have a lot of followers and a fair amount of favorites for this story. I'm digging the love!

But, it would be even better if I also received reviews as well. I'm writing this story and loving what I'm doing with it but it would be even better if I knew how all of you guys felt about it.

If anyone is writing stories I will certainly give them my time to read and review if I can receive the same respect. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf and Lionheart

Amelia crept back into her bedroom. She was trying her hardest to stifle her tears but she didn't realize how complicated this would be. The young girl already felt hopeless just hearing her father's admittance. How did her parents even end up together when he was so afraid and stubborn? She covered her mouth, trying to drown out her sobs when Hermione stirred from sleep. The young witch sat up and peered through the darkness.

"Amelia?" she whispered. "What's wrong?" She jumped up from her bed and ran to Amelia, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Amelia? Did you remember something? Is the curse wearing off?"

She shook her head. If only Hermione knew, if only she knew how Remus felt about everything. A light bulb went off in her head. Amelia pushed past Hermione and dug through her bag relinquishing the time turner.

"Please, let this work," she muttered and spun around facing Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered through the dark.

Amelia crossed the room, taking her mother's hands in her own, "I need you to trust me, just for a few minutes."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look…"

"Terrifed?" Amelia asked her.

Her mother nodded.

"I am. So, please," Amelia sniffed, "Follow me."

Hermione regarded the strange girl for a moment but followed her. What could possibly happen? She followed Amelia downstairs and stopped when Amelia did. They were standing just outside the kitchen doors, Hermione could hear Sirius and Remus talking and the clinking of tea cups and spoons. She looked over at Amelia, "What is going on?"

"Keep your voice low," Amelia whispered. She revealed the time turner and Hermione stepped back.

"What are you doing?! Where did you get one of those?"

Amelia groaned and stepped towards her, "It's mine. I own it. Now," she began, accepting the fact she did just lie to her mother. "I'm only going to take us back a few minutes, I promise."

Hermione glanced at the kitchen door. She considered bursting into the room, warning Sirius and Remus but instead accepted the large gold chain to wrap around her and Amelia's neck. Who was this girl? Why did she have a time turner? Hermione allowed her curiosity to get the best of her and trust this strange girl that she oddly felt comfortable with.

Amelia spun the gold trinket a quarter of a turn and time reversed. Both girls watched everyone ascending the stairs. Hermione stared as Remus bid her good night and Sirius appeared beside him. Amelia pulled her further into the shadows as the two old friends walked into the kitchen. When Amelia knew they were sitting down she pulled Hermione back near the door.

"What is going on-?!"

"Ssh!" Amelia pointed on the door, "Listen."

Hermione regarded her. She had kept to her promise. They only went back a few minutes in time. What had happened during these few minutes that was so crucial that Amelia wanted her to hear? Hermione pressed her ear to the door and glanced back at Amelia whose face was long and was still trying to stop crying. Then she heard Remus's voice:

_I feel much better knowing I inflict pain on myself than others, Sirius._

_Do you realize how mental you sound right there? Moony, I can tell she's meant to be your mate!_

_Quiet, Sirius!_

Remus had a mate? Hermione wondered. Why hadn't he told everybody? Wouldn't he be thrilled he found his special person? Hermione could imagine being a werewolf and having a love life was difficult but only to those that were ignorant and stupid. Any woman would be lucky to have Remus as their husband or mate. Why did he sound so sad? Why did he feel he deserved pain? Hermione's heart clenched for Remus, she felt affected by his emotional turmoil.

_It's not fair to her. I've already thought this through, Sirius, every possible detail. She is young, far too young for me, wise beyond her years and I meant it when I said it: The brightest witch of her age-_

Hermione gasped. Why did that sound so familiar? Her heart stopped and she looked back at Amelia who confirmed her suspicions with a confident nod. Remus had said she was the brightest witch he'd ever met. She struggled to breathe; he couldn't possibly be talking about her. Amelia had misheard him and Hermione would prove it. She leaned back towards the door and continued to listen.

_How the hell do you know what she wants? Have you talked to her?_

_I don't need to._

_You do._

_And what? Embarrass myself? Approach a sixteen year old girl and say: You're my mate, by the way, and I've known since you were fourteen._

_Do you think she'll be revolted by you?_

_Of course!_

Hermione's nails dragged against the floor. She could never be revolted by Remus! Why would he say such a thing? What was his opinion of her? Did she come off better than everyone else? Better than him? Certainly not. She huffed as tears started to form behind her eyes, it stung and she blinked, one of them escaping down her cheek. She stubbornly wiped it away and continued to listen.

_Sirius! I'm twenty years older than her! That's a bit excessive!_

Age was only a number, Hermione thought.

_You did say she was wise beyond her years._

_No,_ Remus said. She frowned. _I don't feel comfortable telling her._

It was understandable if he would be embarrassed, but it was only natural, Hermione thought. He was a werewolf and this was part of his nature. Remus needed to accept it. It seemed as though Sirius and Hermione accepted him being a werewolf more than he did.

_You don't feel comfortable at all! I've known you nearly my entire life, Remus! I know what your wolf is like and ever since I've broken out of Azkaban your transformations haven't been the same! You haven't been the same! You're absolutely miserable and I can't blame you! You've gone your entire life dealing with ridicule and absent from a normal life and here it is, knocking on your door and you're ignoring it for the sake of possible embarrassment?! That's not the brave Moony I know!_

_It's not just embarrassment, Sirius!_

Hermione fell back, she quickly covered her mouth to stifle her cries. Had Remus been so miserable all these years? Because of her? Had he denied his true nature and desires from his wolf out of sheer embarrassment? He had to be the most modest idiot she'd ever encountered. She realized there was silence and neither Sirius nor Remus was talking. Hermione looked back at Amelia who was shaking and pale, silently tears streamed down her face. The strange girl pointed at the door again and Hermione realized there must've been more. The young witch leaned back near the kitchen and waited.

_I'm sorry,_ Remus said.

Hermione could feel the strain in his voice, the absolute anguish. It pained her to hear Remus in such a state.

_I just can't put myself or her through that, Sirius. If I was twenty years younger or she was twenty years older, it wouldn't be so complicated but it is. Hermione is a brilliant young woman with a bright future ahead of her. I can see that as plain as day and so can everybody else. The last thing I want to be is the shadow that dims her world._

Hermione covered her mouth and closed her eyes. What bravery, what honest nobility and selflessness. Maybe he wasn't Sirius or James but he was certainly a Gryffindor in his own right and Remus didn't even realize it. He put aside his pain, his misery so Hermione wouldn't have to suffer from the embarrassment he thought she would feel. Was he never going to tell her? Would she have gone her entire life not knowing this secret? A secret that she was magically involved in. He'd already went two years. Hermione pulled the time turner over her head.

"What are you doing?" Amelia whispered.

"I'm going in there," Hermione said.

Amelia's eyes widened, "You can't!"

"Yes," Hermione said through clenched teeth, "I can."

The young witch stood up but Amelia fought her. She just wanted her mother to understand not make a spectacle. Amelia held her arms and tried pulling her back to the stairs. "Let go of me!" Hermione muttered, "Why did you even show me this if you didn't want me to do anything?"

Amelia grunted, "I don't know! I didn't think that far ahead!"

Hermione huffed, "Well, then, plan better!" She pushed Amelia aside and burst through the kitchen door.

Sirius and Remus were sitting quietly in the aftermath of his grief and honesty. Sirius stared at her incredulously and understanding fell upon his face when Amelia stumbled in after her. He groaned and sipped his tea, realizing that Amelia was in fact the daughter of a Marauder. Remus paled. His jaw dropped. The look on Hermione's face said everything, her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She had heard everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Sirius grinned. God, she was brave young woman. He looked back at his friend, smiling rather triumphantly. Remus noticed the obnoxious smirk on Sirius's face. Why did he think this was a game?

He blatantly ignored her question, "Why were you two eavesdropping outside the kitchen? That is the more important question."

Amelia pushed past Hermione, shoving the time turner behind her back, "I heard Sirius mention that you said good night to your… _mate_… I knew it wasn't Ginny or I…" She glanced at Sirius who gave her a terrified look and muttered, "Thanks for throwing me under the bus…"

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. What was she supposed to say?! Was she supposed to stand there like the moron with a time turner, pretending to be the loopy girl?

Hermione's face turned a bright pink and she stepped closer, the only thing between Remus and her was the kitchen table, "That is hardly more important than what I'm asking!"

Remus shook his head, his hoarse voice rolling with a rising anger, "You don't understand, please, just forget everything you heard!"

"No!" Hermione yelled.

The entire kitchen fell silent. Sirius was grinning like a mad man; no wonder Hermione was his best friend's mate. She was the only girl who didn't care he was a werewolf and didn't allow him to pity himself for it. It was rather breathtaking. Amelia couldn't believe this was her mother. The Hermione Granger she knew didn't have any light or fire in her soul, nothing provoking such immense mounts of courage. Amelia could feel it, she could see it. Hermione Granger had always been this person, even before Remus but she was his mate; their energies fed one another and without it, it burned out.

"Excuse-?" Remus's jaw dropped.

Her hands slammed on the table, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Remus looked at Sirius confused and back at Hermione, "Of course not, you're brilliant-!"

"Then don't tell me I don't understand something!"

Remus shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that-"

"You did," Sirius and Amelia chimed in simultaneously.

He glowered at the two of them. Sirius was unaffected by it, having received that particular expression from nearly everyone in his life but Amelia backed down. She realized, when angry, he resembled a wolf. However, her mother wasn't scared at all, in fact, she stared the wolf directly in the face.

Remus slowly stood up from his seat, he towered over her mother, Amelia realized. But, her mother didn't back down, she didn't surrender. Amelia swirled with pride, this was her mom, she knew it.

"You're being foolish," he said.

Hermione scoffed, "Foolish?! You're the one being foolish! Obviously, there is more than one person involved in this _mate_ business! When were you planning on telling me!?"

"Never!" he yelled back. "I was never going to tell you because it isn't going to happen! I was protecting you and everyone involved from humiliation and embarrassment!"

"There he goes again…" Sirius muttered.

"Quiet, Sirius! If you hadn't said anything in the first place none of this would be happening!"

"I'm glad he said something!" Hermione yelled back. "At least he is being honest!"

Remus's nostrils flared and he closed his eyes, as though trying to control himself. He opened his eyes, staring at Hermione with the heaviest amount of reserve a person could have. His voice was low and dark, "I don't have the _luxury_ of being honest, Hermione, if you haven't noticed, I'm a bloody werewolf!"

She narrowed her eyes, "I at least thought you could be honest with _me!_ What did I ever do to _you_ to be treated like a secret? And I _have_ noticed you're a werewolf, I knew weeks into my third year and continued to go to your class and visit your office for extra assignments! I wasn't afraid because- because I _knew_ you were important to me!" Tears burned at the corners of her big, brown eyes.

Remus's reserve crumbled and he stepped back, afraid to look her in the face, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Sirius groaned.

Hermione scoffed, shaking her head, "You have such a superiority complex against me! And for what? Because you know I'm your mate and I'm younger than you? Do you think you can control everything about us? Do I not have a say in anything?"

"No."

It was as if she'd been slapped across the face. Her entire body slacked and she stared at him with her mouth open, completely at a loss for words.

"Remus…" Sirius said, keeping his voice steady. "You- You don't _actually_ mean that-"

"I do," he said, now looking Hermione directly in the eyes. "I do mean that. Every word of it."

She glowered up at him, "You're lying."

"And what if I am?" he asked, "Another reason this _cannot_ happen."

"Remus," Sirius stood up. "The last thing you are is a liar."

Hermione wiped at her eyes, her bottom lip quivered, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm doing it _for_ you," he responded evenly. "If that makes better sense."

She shook her head, her wild, brown hair falling over her shoulders, "It doesn't."

"She means it," Amelia stepped forward. Everyone looked at her but she kept her focus on her father, "I promise… she means it."

"I have to go," Remus said suddenly.

"You don't have to leave till morning," Sirius spat.

Remus ignored his friend and left the kitchen. Hermione stared at him in disbelief and the kitchen door slammed behind him. All three of them listened to the front door of the Grimmuld Place shut. Hermione fell into the nearest seat and ran her hands through her hair. That escalated so quickly. She should've known better than to just jump in like that. The full moon was nearly a day away, he was already under enough stress. She had been so upset though and so quickly. Hermione knew the crush she'd had on her professor hadn't just been a school girl's crush. It hadn't been how she'd felt about Lockhart. Her crush for Remus didn't go away, even after he left Hogwarts, it had transformed into something more.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Amelia shared a secret conversation between one another. He raised a black eyebrow at her and she showed him the time turner behind her back. He sighed heavily and walked over to the stove.

"Tea?" he asked.

Amelia nodded, "I think we should all have some."

Hermione stared at the kitchen door, longingly, hoping Remus would take back his words and explain everything. She didn't hear the door open and he didn't appear before her. Tears formed in her eyes, she was tired but didn't have the sanity to permit herself to sleep. She looked over at Sirius and Amelia, the bond they shared was noticeable.

"Who are you?" Hermione's voice was raspy and on the verge of sobbing.

Amelia and Sirius froze. His cool eyes fell on Amelia and he nodded softly. Amelia breathed a heavy sigh and sat down, finding it more comfortable to be closer to Sirius.

"That's a complicated question."

"Yeah?" Hermione laughed tiredly, "I would say this entire night is complicated. You woke me up and brought me down here and used a time turner. You're not who you claim to be, are you? You didn't lose your memory. You weren't involved in some terrible accident, were you?"

Her mother was too smart for her own good. Amelia toyed with the trinket in her hands and decided to wear it, shoving the small device down her shirt for safe keeping. If Dumbledore wasn't upset about Sirius knowing, he would certainly be if Hermione found out. Sirius finished brewing the tea and set a cup down in front of the two girls and sat himself down between them. Usually Remus was playing peace keeper but it was Sirius tonight.

"You know?" Hermione asked, staring at Sirius.

"Know what?" he asked, sipping his tea.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, Hermione," Amelia said. She had to lie to her mother, it was for her own good. "Everything I told you, the Order, _Dumbledore_, it's the truth. I had a time turner with me, I don't know where I got it from but Dumbledore advised me to not use it."

Sirius smirked weakly, "She obviously didn't listen."

Amelia continued, "I overheard Sirius and Remus and when I knew they were talking about you, well, I thought you should know. That's all," she swallowed, "I promise."

Hermione nodded sadly, "Time turners don't travel very far… it was probably just a family heirloom or something."

Amelia blushed, even when her mother didn't know she was right, she was, "Yeah… probably."

"Why were you crying?" Hermione asked.

Amelia froze.

"When you came upstairs and woke me up? You were crying," Hermione continued.

"I'd never met a werewolf before, at least, I don't think I have," Amelia admitted. It wasn't completely a lie. Remus had been the first werewolf she had met (other than Bill Weasley, but he wasn't a full werewolf; he wasn't cursed like her father). "It was sad… and… how he talked about you, it sounds like he loves you."

Hermione blushed, "I highly doubt that, he couldn't stomach the idea of me being his mate." She looked at the door, "Where did he go?"

Sirius shrugged, "There are a number of places he could've went, he probably won't be back for a while. There is no point in waiting up for him, you'll just worry yourself to death."

Hermione scoffed, "Well, considering I just found out that my feelings weren't some school girl crush, that it was tangible and had _real_ proof, I _am_ going to worry myself to death! He is so selfish!" She stood up, nearly knocking over her chair, "Doesn't he realize that this has already affected me?"

Amelia didn't understand what Hermione was going on about. How did this affect her before today? She didn't know until ten minutes ago. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione shook her head, frowning and trying to hold her nerve, "He's bloody selfish thinking he's the only one in pain! I have to look at him every day, having feelings for him, not knowing where they came from and he's known this entire time! There could've been a lot of confusion avoided if he had just said something to me!"

Sirius scoffed, "None of this… bothers you? The fact you are a mate? To a _werewolf?_"

"Of course not! Don't you read?" she asked.

Sirius chuckled, mother and daughter complimented one another.

Hermione continued, "I'm a witch, Sirius! People are idiots if they think these sorts of things don't happen in our world, _especially_ purebloods and halfbloods! Werewolves exist and they have their way of living. I mean, regular witches and wizards are bonded by magic, the only difference with a werewolf is it's pre-destined bonding through magic's natural order!"

Sirius laughed, "That makes perfect sense."

Amelia smacked his arm, annoyed he had interrupted her mother's poetic and knowledgeable understanding of her father. "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated!"

"It wasn't sarcasm!" he smiled, "That makes sense! Damn, if everyone thought the way Hermione did there wouldn't be any bloody hate in this world."

A compliment towards Hermione's intellect would usually brighten her mood but she remained agitated, "Maybe if people just read more we wouldn't have this problem! He of all people should know how this works! How is it I'm okay with it and he isn't?!"

Amelia and Hermione both looked to Sirius for an explanation. He was the last of Remus's friends in this world, he had to understand more than anyone else. "He's… a complicated individual."

"I feel _proud_ to be a werewolf's mate," Hermione declared. "That- That just doesn't happen to everybody. It's what every little girl dreams of, isn't it? To think that somewhere in this expanse the person cut for you is out there and waiting? Remus has instinctual proof and he's ignoring it? Magic and nature are telling him that I'm his and he is_ ignoring_ it!"

Amelia's eyes began to water. Why hadn't her mother expressed this joy to her before she left? Why hadn't Hermione Granger explained how she really felt about her father? Why had she been so dark and somber, tired and depressed? Was it because of this bond they had? Was it because her father was dead?

Hermione noticed Amelia crying, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She was shaken by Amelia's tears. This girl seemed so emotionally connected to everyone in this house yet she didn't know any of them. Was it because she lost her memory? Was it because she didn't know who she was and clung to all of them?

The door to kitchen suddenly opened. Mrs. Weasley was standing in her robes and her red hair completely askew, "What is all the yelling about?"

Sirius sighed, "Uh, Amelia had a nightmare, Molly. Hermione brought her downstairs for some tea and I was already down here. We were trying to calm her down."

Amelia was grateful Sirius came up with such a clever plan and agreed, looking to Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake everyone up."

Molly Weasley smiled tiredly, "It's quite alright, dear. But, we do have to leave early in the morning for holiday shopping. You both," she looked between Hermione and Amelia, "need your rest."

No one budged and Mrs. Weasley quickly grew agitated, "Did neither of you hear me?"

Sirius sighed and stood up, "Come on, ladies, let's go."

Hermione didn't budge. Mrs. Weasley stared at her curiously and before she could speak Sirius cut her off, "Hermione just needs a moment, Molly. I'll walk Amelia back to her bedroom."

Mrs. Weasley conceded and left the kitchen along with Sirius and Amelia. When the older Weasley disappeared into her bedroom, Sirius turned to look at Amelia. She sighed and said, "I think I made a huge mistake."

Sirius shook his head, "I don't think you did."

Amelia was shocked. She expected him to agree with her but he was smiling pleasantly at her, "Really?"

"Maybe you were meant to come back in time," he offered. "I don't believe Moony would've ever told Hermione. I think by you coming back and making Hermione hear for herself that you have set everything in motion."

Amelia was taken back, she didn't realize. Sirius was such a positive person and he had one of the darkest stories she'd ever heard. "Is that _really_ how it works, time travel?"

He chuckled, "In the words of Hermione and _you_: Don't you read?" Sirius placed a friendly kiss on her forehead, "Night. Get some sleep, you have an early morning."

Amelia Granger watched Sirius disappear down the dark hallway and turn up the next flight of stairs to which she imagined was his bedroom. She was grateful Sirius had found out her little secret. It made pressuring moments like that very one easier to deal with. Amelia glanced down the stairs wondering what Hermione was thinking by staying awake all night. But, Sirius had been right, it was probably best to leave her alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Hogwarts School grounds delicate sheets of white snow graced the icy, frozen ground. The cold, winter air stung Remus Lupin's scarred skin but at that moment he couldn't feel anything physical. His mind was scattered in a thousand different directions, all of them ending in the brown-eyed girl who possessed his worn heart and old soul. He had apparated just feet from the shivering branches of the Whomping Willow. He stared solemnly at it, to everyone else it was simply a bewitched tree but to him it had been a monthly prison to keep everyone normal safe. Relinquishing his wand he swished it and the tree froze. Remus wandered inside, following the familiar tunnels until he came to the Shrieking Shack.

A long, heavy sigh passed his lips. The house looked like a monster inhabited it. The tapestries were torn by claws and the furniture had been smashed against the walls. He ran his hand over the claw marks on the walls.

How could beautiful, witty, clever, brilliant Hermione Granger ever _truly_ want a monster like him? He just couldn't believe what she had told him, he blamed it on the fact she was young and naïve but the bond had been stronger than ever when she had confronted him. The wolf had been satisfied since it had found its mate. Remus Lupin couldn't be the man to condemn her to a life with him. She was worth so much more than him. He had sworn his instincts had been wrong when they pointed to the fourteen year old girl. He had tried to tell himself otherwise, that he just valued her intelligence and wit but it was deeper than that. So deep, he couldn't understand truly where it came from.

Remus used every fiber of his being to control himself around Hermione. Her scent drove him mad with lust, her voice sent erotic shivers throughout and her eyes put him on the brink of pressing her down and fucking her until she was rightfully his. But, even with all those terrible risks he couldn't stay away from the modestly charming Gryffindor. Where others found her know-it-all composure overbearing it always caused him to chuckle admirably. Anything that passed her lips, he was hers and his undivided attention belonged to her.

However, Remus had a hard time believing she actually felt the same way in return.

_I wasn't afraid because- because I knew you were important to me!"_

How had a fourteen year old girl known what was important to her? A man she had just met and was her teacher? Hermione Granger was brilliant beyond comparison but she couldn't possibly understand the emotions and urges she beckoned from him. Remus would've never told her that she was his mate, it would've been something he brought to grave but now she knew everything. Hermione is as exceptional as she is stubborn, he knew he would never get it through her head that she deserved better than him and that even instincts could be wrong.

He snorted and thought, _Surely, she'll tell me different. That she read it in a book somewhere. _Remus crossed the room and stopped at the dirty, old window. He stared out over the snowy forest and stared up at the nearly full moon. The wolf stirred and Remus tore himself away from the silver glow. Did the clever girl even stop to think at how dangerous he was? He could _kill_ her! Or worse, make her like him. No, he wouldn't condemn anyone to his painful servitude but definitely not Hermione.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld Place, all the occupants were fast asleep in their beds; even Kreacher was nowhere to be seen. There was only one exception and Hermione Granger was tiredly stirring over a pile of open books from the house's library at the kitchen table. The pages depicted terrifying images of werewolves and their violent nature. Only one book in all of Grimmauld Place specified the mating habits of werewolves and it was very brief:

'_The werewolf, a dangerous and unpredictable breed, replicate their true form, the wolf, in one way even when not under the transformation of the full moon. Every werewolf is thought to have a mate (either werewolf or non-wolf, as it varies) and the same rituals the wolf has to obtaining this mate is the same for the werewolf._

Hermione flipped through the book and growled. "What a poorly written book!" She slammed it shut and pushed it away, "They should've at least explained what rituals."

Though, Hermione should've known better to trust any sources from Grimmauld Place. She imagine Sirius's parents didn't care about the lives of werewolfs, only that they didn't deserve them. Hermione stared at the door a long time, it had been a couple hours since Remus had stormed out and he still hadn't returned. But, she wouldn't go to bed, not when she had so many unanswered questions and…

_Well,_ she thought tiredly to herself, _I just want to see him._

* * *

It was nearly sunrise when Remus apparated back onto the stoop of Grimmauld Place. He slipped inside and carefully shut the door behind him as to not wake any of the house's sleeping occupants. He noticed light leaking out from beneath the kitchen door. Who was up so early? Remus stepped forward and opened the door, nearly falling over at the sight. Hermione was fast asleep at the kitchen table. Mass amounts of books were splayed beneath her crossed arms and resting head. And a cup of cold tea accompanied a folded piece of parchment.

The fight from earlier was still fresh in his memory and he imagine it was the same for her. But, he couldn't leave her like that. The wolf moaned and whimpered. Remus couldn't leave Hermione like that, he or the wolf wouldn't allow it.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

When she didn't stir he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her, "Hermione?"

The young witche's head snapped up and she looked around the room before settling on Remus.

"Rem-"

"You should go to bed, Hermione, it's very late."

Just as he turned around, Hermione grabbed his coat sleeve, "Wait," she said, trying to focus. "If you won't listen to me," he slowly looked back at her. When their eyes met she grabbed the folded piece of parchment, nearly knocking over the tea and holding it up to him, "At least read this, please, for me."

Remus groaned inwardly. He couldn't deny her anything, even if she had wanted to talk to him in that moment he would've conceded. He nodded and took the parchment from her hand, "It isn't homework, is it?" he asked, jokingly. He was tired and the reference was possibly out of line, considering he had been her teacher, but he had already made up his mind that nothing more was taking place between them.

Much to his surprise, a small smirk crept on her tired lips, "No, it isn't homework," she crossed her arms, her smile growing bigger the longer he stood there. "Well, I won't receive a grade for it but there was a fair bit amount of research."

"Research?" Remus questioned and glanced at the books she had been sleeping on seconds before. He noted the pictures of the werewolves and nodded soundly, "I would've thought you did all your research third year."

Hermione's shoulders fell, relaxing, "One can never do too much reading."

"Yes, well-" he began.

Hermione grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down towards her, the soft texture of her lips colliding with his own. It was gentle and brisk, sweet and innocent… at least, so she thought. Remus grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Remus, I-"

He shook his head, "You _can't _do that."

The young witch couldn't help herself; she was all about experimentation and acquiring vast amount of knowledge. Her curiosity was never sated. Why was he squeezing her shoulders and breathing like he'd run three miles? Hermione reached out, touching his face. As if it was a reflex, Remus squeezed her shoulders and pulled away, ashamed and refusing to look at her.

"Hermione…" his voice was hoarse and low. She had to strain to hear him, "It isn't wise to be doing what you're doing-"

"Why not?" she asked, pushing herself off the wall. "What will happen?"

A low chuckle passed his throat. He wanted to fuck her, to claim her, to take what not only the wolf wanted but him as well.

"It's very hard to control myself… especially when the full moon is in less than twenty-four hours."

"Control what?" she asked, "Your transformation doesn't take effect until later tonight."

"Hermione… please."

A curious, sly smile tricked her lips. Her cheeks filled with a rosy color. Her intellect had pieced everything together and he didn't need to say anymore. The young and tired witch walked around to face him. He looked as though he was in pain, maybe it was shame?

Why was he doing this to himself? Why did he continue to stay in her presence, only causing himself more anguish that he couldn't have her? Then there she was, smiling up at him. _That's why, Remus_, he thought, _because she controls you without realizing it. _

She reached out and enclosed her hand around his and the piece of parchment he was gripping. He realized her hand was far smaller than his. Remus smiled tiredly at this and met her warm, brown eyes. Was she blushing?

"I think it's quite flattering," Hermione then said.

His breath was caught in his throat, he nearly choked. _Flattering? _What he was forcing back was flattering?!

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his scarred cheek. The young witch pulled away, starring into his warm, green eyes before pulling her hand away, "I'll see you in the morning?"

Remus couldn't say anything, he felt like a teenager again. The words he wanted to say were being choked and he simply nodded. And she left. Her delicious scent lingered and Remus fell into the chair beside him, completely winded by the simple kiss Hermione Granger left burning on his cheek.

* * *

**seraphielsong****:**

You guys would not believe how many versions of this chapter there are. But, I just wanted to let all of my readers know that this story isn't going to be like the many other

Remus/Hermione stories. And trust me, I've read quite a few and the ones that I have read I have loved but I'm striving to keep my canon character in character. And though

smut and the concept of Hermione and Remus being mates is wonderful I don't believe they'd be _'mating'_ ASAP. Their characters are very careful people that really calculate

everything they do. So, this story is going to be more than just 'mating' but an actual relationship between the two. Relationship BEFORE sex. But, thank you to all of my

readers, I really appreciate all the love and support. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: How Long

_**Back in 2013…**_

Hermione Granger stared up at her boss who was droning on and on about the bureaucracy of their office. Her job wasn't very exciting but it involved a lot of filing, editing and organizing, something the young witch was exceptionally skilled at, naturally. Her boss held the name Edmund Mackle or 'Eddie' as he liked to be referred to by his favorites in the office.

Ms. Hermione Granger was one of them.

He was only a few years older than her, he had been in Ravenclaw but she couldn't remember his name for the life of her. His efforts to bring her out for dinner or bring her back to his place didn't go unnoticed throughout the office.

"Did you finish the coding the new legislation laws the Ministry put into effect? Those documents need to be cleared before you leave the office this evening; they need to be in the courts by morning."

Hermione busily wrote his instructions down on her messy notepad that was filled to the margins with notes to herself.

"By morning…" she mumbled tiredly.

Eddie Mackle grinned over his cup of lukewarm coffee and positioned himself gracefully against one of the walls of his small office.

"Did you bring your daughter to the office today? If not, your long lost twin is wandering around."

Hermione looked up, her quill slacking in her hands, "Oh, I- yes. I didn't think anyone would mind-"

He shook his head, running a hand through his shiny, gold hair, "No one minds, Hermione…" Eddie slowly sat down in his office chair. Hermione regarded him carefully as he continued, "Is she a good kid?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and nodded slowly, "Yes. She can have a bit of an attitude," her eyes widened, "I have _no_ idea where she gets it from but she's incredibly smart. I'm," she smiled softly, "I'm very proud of her."

His bright blue eyes widened surprisingly, "Really?" he leaned back in his chair, "That's a shocker."

Hermione cocked her head slightly, "How so?" She tried to not seem annoyed but the inclination that anyone thought her daughter wasn't spectacular made a nerve twitch mercilessly in her temple.

Eddie shrugged, "I mean," he flashed a perfectly white smile, "She hasn't had a father figure her entire life… that can affect a young girl."

Hermione scoffed, "I don't really see where that is any of your business!"

He chuckled warmly, "You've been working here for fifteen years, Hermione. We can say that we're past the formalities. We know a great deal about each other." When she said nothing he continued, pointedly, "I was wondering if I could bring you _and_ Amelia out for dinner. She means everything to you… it's quite obvious and it's only fair I get to know your daughter."

"Eddie," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes.

"Hermione, I _really_ don't want to beg a date from you," he said, leaning forward.

Her jaw dropped, "A _date?"_

Eddie Mackle laughed, "Is it that hard for you to imagine going on a date with someone? Yes, I find you very attractive and though I'm your boss, no one has to know." He stood up and walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it. "I don't recall ever hearing about a man in your life. No one in this office even knows who Amelia's father is. He obviously wasn't important-"

"Quiet!" Hermione surprised herself. She stuttered and quickly stood up. She used all of her reserve to not put Eddie through a wall. Tears burned at the back of her sad, brown eyes, "You have no idea who I am, Eddie! And you certainly don't know who Amelia's father is and therefore have no right to judge his importance to me! That is my business, _alone!_"

"Hermione, I didn't mean-" he began, apologetically.

"Amelia's father still remains the most important person in my life," her brown eyes shone miraculously. She was crying, "I _can't_ be disloyal to him!" She gathered her things, "Even in death…" Hermione went to the door and opened it. She sighed and glanced back at her superior, "I'm sorry, Eddie. I'm sure it would've been a wonderful date… but..." she sniffed, trying to pull herself back together, "I literally _can't._"

_I'm bound to him,_ she thought, _forever._

Hermione rushed from the office, every step praying she still maintained a job. She found her cubicle and fell into her chair, allowing her head to fall into her hands.

"Pull yourself together, Hermione…" she sobbed.

She hadn't cried over Remus like this since his death. The thought of sitting at a table, romantically, with any other man made her physically ill.

Hermione had made a vow, a _promise,_ a magical bond with Remus when she _chose_ to be his mate. The silver bite mark on the back of her neck burned at the memory. It had been the most powerful piece of magic she had ever endured and had changed her forever. She knew when becoming his mate, even if one of them passed away, they could _never_ be with another person. The magic of the instinctual bond was eternal. Yes, Hermione Granger had been lonely and miserable. Every full moon she felt an emotional turmoil that made the color black look cheery. She longed for Remus Lupin every day since his death and would until she was re-united with him.

She wiped the cold, salty tears from her wet cheeks. Hermione sat up and organized the files on her desk and began finishing up the documents for the courts. When she was finished it was a little past six o'clock. The office was nearly empty, a few stragglers finishing up their assignments.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at Eddie, who was leaning over her cubicle. He smiled weakly at her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize the loyalty you had for Amelia's father… I agree that it's unhealthy that you haven't at least moved on after fifteen years, but… I can certainly respect your wishes."

Hermione let out a long sigh of relief and nodded. She wished she could explain the complexities of it to Eddie but he wouldn't understand. He would only judge. And though Hermione could handle the brunt of it she didn't want Amelia to suffer once word got out that her father had in fact been a werewolf.

"Thank you, Eddie… that means a great deal to me."

He nodded, "Where is Amelia? I was at least going to properly introduce myself."

Hermione glanced around. Where was Amelia? She hadn't seen her around for a while. "I-I'm not sure. She should be around here somewhere- Amelia?" she called.

One of her co-workers popped their head up over their cubicle. It was old witch with hair as white as sea foam and cerulean eyes to match, "Amelia? She left the office about an hour ago, she hasn't been back since."

Anger swelled inside Hermione, "She left the office?" She slowly looked back at Eddie who smiled, "Maybe another time?" he said and patted the top of her cubicle, "I'll see you in the morning, Hermione."

"I'm going to kill her…" she muttered, while brashly gathering her things. She threw on her coat, collected her briefcase and left the office in search of her daughter.

"Hermione?"

She whirled around and sighed softly at the sight of Harry and Ron casually walking towards her.

"We're on our way out," Ron said, "We're going to mum's for dinner, want to join us?"

"Have either of you seen Amelia?" she asked suddenly.

Harry shook his head, "No… why?"

Hermione's hand flew to her forehead and she groaned, "I don't know where she is. She came to work with me today and now she's gone."

Ron chuckled, "A troublemaker that one, must be the Marauder in her, eh' Harry?" he asked, nudging his friend in the side who also was the child of a legendary Marauder.

Hermione, however, didn't find the joke funny, "This isn't a laughing matter, Ronald!"

Harry smirked, "I'm sure she just got bored and is wandering around. This place is huge, Hermione," he shrugged, "And it's not like there are any Death Eater's running around. There's nothing to worry about."

Ron smirked, "Yeah, Harry and I were playing table Quidditch nearly all day." He chuckled, "I actually managed to beat him."

Harry turned to his friend, "That's only because you broke the lenses of my glasses, Ron, and I couldn't _see_ anything."

"Will you two just help me?!" Hermione asked, rushing past her two friends. Harry and Ron followed the frantic mother. They agreed to split up and search every level of the Ministry and when they were done meet back up at the center fountain.

It had taken just over an hour to search the entire Ministry and that was what the trio could navigate. The Ministry was much like Hogwarts and had hundreds of different passages and enchanted hallways. Hermione ran back to the fountain, praying Harry and Ron had located Amelia but when she entered the main lobby of the Ministry they were sitting on the edge of the fountain with hunched shoulders.

"Nothing?!" Hermione asked. A nasty knot had formed in the pit of her stomach and she thought the worst.

Harry stood up, "Maybe she just went home."

Ron agreed, "She probably got bored and you weren't around, so she left."

It was just far too simple and Amelia knew better than to just wander off without telling her mother something. Hermione looked all around the empty Ministry and fell down next to Ron, who began rubbing her back soothingly. She began to cry and looked up at Harry, "I'm a terrible mother."

"What?!" he asked. "Hermione, you're not a terrible mother. She's a sixteen year old girl; she probably just wandered off to break the rules. Sixteen year olds love doing that."

Ron shrugged, "My son came to work with me one day and I lost him. His mother was a downright mess but he ended up being at my mother's. Little bugger used the floo network."

"It isn't like her," Hermione sniffed. "She gives me trouble all the time but it's about as much trouble as I caused when I was her age. And we _all know_ that was minimal."

Harry crouched down in front of Hermione, resting both of his hands on her knees, "I bet she's home right now, sleeping… you know how she loves to sleep." He smiled weakly, "As always, I bet you're overreacting, Hermione."

She stared into her friends brilliant green eyes and nodded slowly, "Probably," she chuckled lightly. "She probably just didn't want to bother me while I was working."

"Alright then," Ron said, "Let's all go back to your place, round her up and go to mum's for dinner."

Hermione conceded and the three friends apparated to the cute, London row house. Hermione was the first to enter, while Harry and Ron checked the living room and kitchen, the distressed mother bolted up the stairs and flung her daughter's bedroom door open. Her fears began to resurface as Amelia's bed was empty. Hermione jogged to her bedroom and found it to be vacant. She collapsed on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hermione-!" Harry stopped in her doorway. "She's not here?"

Hermione shook her head.

Ron soon followed and looked all around the room, distressed, "She couldn't have gone far."

"I don't know where else to look!" Hermione yelled. "We need to send out a search party."

Harry sighed and crossed the perfectly organized bedroom, "We can't do that until twenty-four hours has passed. We're going to have to inform the Ministry tomorrow."

Hermione looked up at him, her intense brown eyes red and wet, "And what? Spend the rest of the evening haven't a clue where my daughter is?! She could be hurt or in trouble or- or" She couldn't relinquish herself to say the words every parent fears. The _idea_ that Amelia was lost to her nearly broke Hermione.

"Don't think like that," Ron whispered.

"How can I _NOT_, Ron?! Amelia is gone! She just vanished! None of her things were in the office, no one has seen her!"

When Harry and Ron said nothing, the silence forced Hermione to lift her head and wipe her eyes. She stopped when a discarded box on one of her shelves was leaning out of place. She jumped up and knelt down, grabbing the box and ripping the lid off. She rummaged through the personal items that being a wilted white Gardenia flower and dozens of folded pieces of parchment (all of which bewitched to hide the contents). Horror eradicated her entire body and the box fell from her trembling hands. The wilted flower and bundled parchments tumbled at her feet, causing Harry and Ron to jump up from the bed they sat on.

"Hermione-" Ron began.

The mother spun around and began pacing back and forth, tears springing forth from her eyes, "She _took_ it! She has my time turner!"

"Why would she take that?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced between both of her friends and before she could answer Ron's blue eyes widened, "It's not like it will work! There's no bloody way it can even go back that far!"

Harry's jaw dropped, "Did she take it to go back and save… to save, Remus?!"

The witch nodded dismally, "She mentioned it months ago but I told her that it can't go back that far."

"The most she went back is a day, Hermione," Ron said, "She probably ended up somewhere else accidentally and-"

"That's not how they work," Harry said, "You always end up in the place where you turn it."

Hermione groaned, kneeling down and picking up the letters and flower. She began to cry again, her vision obscured by her relentless, heavy tears. "Unless she found a way-"

"Your daughter discovered a new method of time travel?" Ron asked, "I know she's brilliant, Hermione, but I'm pretty all of the options have been proven wrong."

Hermione choked out a sob, "No… there was one…"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

Once she returned the lid to the box and slid it back on the shelf she turned her attention back to her friends. Hermione wiped her eyes and stood up, facing both of them, "When I was pregnant for Amelia… I was still in mourning…" They nodded and she continued, "I was desperate and in denial of his death… a lot of it had to do with the fact Remus was my mate. I was going through a type of withdrawal. Anyways… I still had my time turner that Dumbledore gave to me my third year. I was desperate in finding a way to go back and prevent his death… There was only one possible way but it wasn't proven and it was a terrible theory. There was no telling what could happen," she wiped her eyes, "I could've died. I-" she fumbled with the bottom of her shirt, "I realized that if I couldn't have Remus, I had our daughter and that was good enough for me." Hermione fell on her bed, "And then she was born," she sobbed miserably, her lips were trembling and her body had gone rigid and cold, "And she had _his_ eyes and-" Shaking her head she looked up at her two friends.

Harry sat down beside Hermione and pulled her close to him, he glanced over at Ron who in turn sat on the other side of her.

"You really think she did it?" Harry asked, "Went back in time, that is?"

Hermione nodded, "Y-Yes. She was so desperate, Harry. I should've known better… I read about this."

Ron smirked, "You can't read about everything, Hermione."

"Well, I had to read about it, Ronald, since Remus wasn't here to explain anything about me being a mother to the child of a werewolf!"

"It's that different?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded slowly. She found at least talking about things she discovered or read made her bouts of sobbing lest frequent, "All of it is bound by magic and incredibly instinctual. They used a lot of animalistic terms but Amelia is considered a pup even though she isn't a werewolf. If a pup lacks one of their parents they become desperate and considerably _pine_ over the deceased parent. The book described a pup scratching at a tombstone, it was incredibly morbid."

"What about if they don't have their parents at all?" Ron asked, "It can't be that incredibly hopeless?"

"They're better off," Hermione whispered. "The bond between the parents is considered 'broken' from the pup, or well, child, and if the child is taken in by another family it simply adapts. The problem is, I'm alive and my bond with Remus is still alive, thus it affects her to a certain extent. That's the only reason I can think she did something so reckless!"

"Jeez," Harry muttered. "That mating business is complicated."

Hermione nodded, "Very. A replacement father figure would've partially solved the problem but Remus and I were mated, I _can't_ be with another man. It's why I didn't tell her all those years… I was just trying to protect her…" She sobbed, "And now she is who knows where! It might've not even worked, Harry!"

Ron scoffed, causing both Hermione and Harry to look at him. Hermione glowered, "What?! This isn't a joke, Ron!"

"You're acting like she is incapable of taking care of herself!" Ron proclaimed. He stood before Hermione, "She's _your_ daughter, Hermione! She's the smartest witch at Hogwarts, _like you! _And her dad was a Marauder! Give her a little more credit!"

"Ron, she's not our friend, she's _my daughter!_"

"Ron is right, Hermione…" Harry said, startling the tearful witch. "If you actually believe that is where she went then you have to believe in her." He nodded, "But, encase not, Ron and I will go with you tomorrow and file a missing person's report."

"Of course," Ron said.

Another soft sob passed the tired witch's trembling lips. She conceded. There was nothing any of them could do till tomorrow. All Hermione could do was pray that Amelia would show up but she knew deep down that was unlikely.

"Why don't you come over for dinner, 'Mione?" Ron asked, "Mum's dinners always cheer everyone up."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm going to wait here, encase she comes home."

Harry squeezed her shoulder, "If you need us, just apparate over."

"Thanks, Harry," she whispered.

After walking them to the door and closing it behind her, Hermione collapsed to the ground and cried. She didn't know how long she wept but time didn't matter at that moment. Her daughter was possibly gone to her forever and she was utterly alone. She looked all around her home. She couldn't be there at the moment. With a terrible yearning in her heart, Hermione bound upstairs and retrieved the box filled with a past only she harbored. Once the box was secured in her own two hands she apparated from her vacant, shadowy home to a place she hadn't visited in a very long time.

Hermione landed inside a small, muggle cemetery. The summer air was warm even though the night sky was inky and cool; millions of bright stars twinkled overheard. She trudged up the small hill and came upon a grey tombstone, as her eyes read his name she fell before it, weakened by the thought of him.

_He'd always made me weak,_ she thought_, my heart was never the same after him. I was so young and I had fallen so fast. Faster than I ever imagined I would for a person._

She reached out to the cold stone and as her finger tips ran over his name, Hermione closed her eyes and remembered what it was like touching his face, delicately running her fingers over his lips before she kissed him.

_Remus John Lupin_

_March 10, 1960 – May 2, 1998_

"I miss you…" Her lip trembled and she succumbed. Her insistent sobbing was the only thing that disturbed the peacefulness of the graveyard. She swallowed the large lump in her throat and whispered, "It's so hard without you… your daughter," Hermione sniffed, "She left to save us… she is doing what I could never do…" She began sobbing uncontrollably again, "And I'm sorry I couldn't!"

Hermione then reached into the box and removed the wilted, white Gardenia and placed it at the base of his tombstone. Her fingers barely brushed the delicate, brownish, white petals.

"It's so hard, dear," she admitted to the tombstone, "Every morning I wake up and wonder why I didn't wake with you wherever you are… but I could never leave Amelia…" Hermione chuckled and wiped at her eyes, "She's beautiful and strong… you would've loved her."

Hermione continued to smile through her pain, "She has your eyes, which makes it incredibly hard to reprimand her for anything. She's tall, like you, and she isn't a morning person, like you,"

The mourning witches' disposition changed, as a storm descends over the Earth. Shadows filled the contours of her face and she hid behind her hair, "Everything is going to change, Remus. Amelia… she is going to change and either way we'll be together again."

Hermione reached into the box and retrieved one of the dozens of folded pieces of parchment. She unfolded the eighteen year old letter and smiled weakly at it.

"Do you remember when we used to write to one another?" she asked, and continued knowing she wouldn't receive an answer, "This was my first letter to you…" Her hand touched her lips, beckoning a shy smile from the brightest witch as she began to read it.

"_Remus,_

_You should know better than to run from me, haven't you seen who I'm friends with? I always manage to run towards trouble and danger and you are certainly neither of those two things. I've spent the evening reading about werewolf mates and I've come to learn nothing but the ignorant writings of unwitting wizards. If you believe you are alone in being ostracized by the world, think again. Since I learned I was a witch I've been second guessed by nearly everyone for my abilities simply because I'm a muggleborn. And though those misgivings are nowhere near the extremity of your ailment, I assure you I understand how hard it is to trust others. Look at me, I only have two best friends and I'm sure that's how it will always be. I know I always come off as sure and knowing but even I manage to stumble, I just happen to be rather well at hiding it. I'm always second guessing myself and think that I'll never measure up to the expectations I set for myself and so others will look at me as more than just a muggleborn. I can honestly say I've always felt out of place my entire life and until I went to Hogwarts and met Harry and Ron, I never felt so accepted by two people. I know you understand what that is like which is why I understand you more than you'd like to believe. Embarrassment is the very last thing you should feel with me since I've accepted your so-called 'monster' since the very beginning. At least give me a little credit, I think I deserve it._

_Hermione."_

Hermione lowered the letter and stared at the tombstone finding talking to her heart was making her feel better. "I remember when I wrote this letter. I had been so tired and confused but I was set on making you understand… and you did… eventually." She smiled, "Obviously… we have a daughter." Tears sprung forth, dropping innocently onto the old parchment. "Wherever you are, Remus… take care of our daughter… and hopefully, I'll see you soon."

* * *

**seraphielsong**

Thanks for all the love, guys! Sorry it's taking so long to update, I'm trying to make sure these chapters are as flawless as possible without coming off as unoriginal (though time fics are anything) but, I like to think I put a new twist on the overused idea. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed older Hermione's misgivings and the next chapter will be back in the past! And yes, this is THE letter Hermione gave Remus the night she discovered she was his mate. I imagine Hermione being a very diplomatic person (hell, she's a Virgo, that explains EVERYTHING). Anyways, review and let me know what you think!

Again, I want to remind my readers/followers that this fanfiction is geared towards realism between Remus and Hermione, not solely smut. :)


End file.
